


Love Shapes

by thousandautumns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual content under the influence of drugs, Top Jeon Jungkook, Unreliable Narrator, a lot of references to English Literature, conversations about vaporwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandautumns/pseuds/thousandautumns
Summary: Jungkook falls for Taehyung the first time he sees him at an off-campus cafe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Before you start reading, a few things on this fic:
> 
> This is set in a vaguely described but very real North American University (points if you can figure out which one!) as this is the only University setting I know; I never studied abroad during my undergrad. Because of this, I've dropped honorifics (hyung etc) and, when relevant, have the characters referring to each other with their family name last. It is absolutely not my intention to whitewash or erase any aspects of Korean culture, but as this takes place outside of Korea, and as I really do not know enough about the Korean diaspora to portray anything about that properly, I thought I would just do it this way as I didn't want to bumble through cultural aspects specific to Korea/the Korean diaspora with regards to University, undergraduate student life, being gay, recreational drug use etc. If this bothers you for any reason, feel free not to read - I won't be upset!
> 
> Dedicated to M who not only put up with me texting her inane shit about this story for the past YEAR like "hey should jungkook jerk off in the shower lol" is just: the greatest friend anyone could ask for. I originally started this fic because she expressed concern at the lack of cute coffee shop aus in this fandom, so this fic initially was supposed to be like a light and fluffy 7-10k oneshot but it instead morphed into a very self-indulgent 40K+ Filth Document ft. A Coffee Shop Sometimes. 
> 
> This fic is currently at 90% completion and set to be 4 chapters. I will be updating this fic every Monday! The explicit content starts in chapter 3 although this chapter does include some very brief shower masturbation. There is basically like 0 angst in this fic because I hate angst and just wanted to write something happy and fun and sexy, although Jungkook is definitely a derp...a lot. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“We’re gonna study though, right? Like, for real?”

Jimin pauses before answering Jungkook, choosing to instead consider the directions to the cafe on his phone’s GPS. His screen is cracked from dropping it too many times so it’s hard to see, especially in the bright sunlight. Jimin squints and says, “yeah? The final is in, like, two days, man. Time to buckle down.”

It’s late spring, almost summer, and there’s something about that in-between that turns the sunlight loose and lazy, the sky extra bright, the heat thick and slow. Jungkook can feel the shift in the air, the edges of the wind a little frayed, a little undone with something summer-wild. He readjusts his backpack, the straps digging into his shoulders uncomfortably and replies, “well I mean, you said you wanted to say hi to your friend who works at the cafe, right? We really need to study, man, not chill.”

“I know,” Jimin draws out the vowels into a whine, but the quirk of his lips is teasing and playful. “Oh my God, _you_ need to chill.”

They’ve turned down a side street near the University. It’s trendy and cool, with secondhand bookshops and pubs squeezed between student apartments. It’s not quite the same as the main clubbing area where everything blares neon and pulsing bright at night time, where the buildings are taller, sleeker. No, Jungkook knows this area murmurs soft and low when the sun goes down although the pubs can get a little rowdy at closing. Already now there are students enjoying patio beers out in the sunshine and judging by their relaxed postures and how laughter bubbles effortlessly and easy between them and their groups of friends, as well as the obvious lack of textbooks and laptops, Jungkook guesses that their exams have already finished. He feels a sharp pang of envy and an overwhelming urge to sigh.

“Hey, we’re getting fucked up after Friday, yeah?” Jungkook changes the subject.

“Yeah, at Namjoon’s. Everyone’s gonna be there.” Jimin slides his phone into his pocket before announcing, “I guess we’re here? Pretty sure this is the place. Last time I was here it was, like, winter.”

‘Here’ is a tastefully rickety two-story Victorian house that’s been converted into a cafe. There’s an entrance winding briefly away from the sidewalk that’s lined with various shrubbery and greenery in various stages of enthusiastic bloom. Jungkook can hear the tinkling sounds of a fountain from somewhere in the garden, but he can’t see it. What he can see are rose bushes bursting huge flowers and the fat, fuzzy bumblebees that whir and hover around them.

“Oh, they opened up all the windows!” Jimin exclaims. “Usually this is all glass, I didn’t know they could do this.”

Immediately, Jungkook understands. The cafe, despite being two stories, is not a big building. The ground floor has a completely open window space to let the fresh air in. From the sidewalk, he can easily see into the cafe. Jungkook glances up at the second story and sees the same, as well as twinkle lights strung up around the roof. He’s sure they must glimmer and wink prettily at night, but can’t really imagine this place being a popular spot once the sun sets, what with being surrounded by bars and pubs.

“If the window is open, does that mean there’s no aircon? Ji _min_ ,” now it’s Jungkook’s turn to whine. “It’s gonna be fucking hot in there, I can’t study if it’s too hot.”

“If it gets too hot we can just go back to my place, but I told my friend we’d stop by for a bit,” Jimin explains while pushing open the door to the cafe. It squeaks, but it’s charming and once Jungkook is inside, the scent of coffee and sweets that washes over him is light and pleasant. He imagines that on a cold, November afternoon it would be a much thicker and headier scent - maybe like gingerbread or peppermint. In his periphery, Jungkook is aware of someone at the counter placing an order with the barista, but his attention is fixed on Jimin who’s already claimed seats by the window. It’s not too busy in the cafe, just a few other patrons, but the table Jimin picked is large so they can spread their books and laptops out with ease. The fat bumblebees from outside seem disinterested in buzzing inside to inspect the sweet drinks and confections of other patrons, something that Jungkook is glad of.

There’s a breeze wafting gently in through the windows, so the temperature of the cafe is surprisingly pleasant. He does not tell Jimin this.

“I guess this place is kinda nice,” Jungkook mumbles instead, finally slinging his book bag off his shoulders so he can dig out his laptop and textbook. Jimin does the same and eyes the cover of his textbook with a scowl. On the cover is a dreary, dilapidated castle painted in mottled earthy tones.

“I can’t believe I took this as an elective, what the fuck,” Jimin says, not for the first time. “How many essay questions are gonna be on the final?”

“Uh,” Jungkook pulls out the syllabus to Romantic Literature and runs his eyes down the sheet. “Pretty sure there’s two essay questions and everything else is just short answer.”

“ _Just_ short answer,” Jimin groans, sarcastic, and Jungkook can help but snort with laughter at his friend’s theatrics. “The Prof said the same thing for our midterm and I didn’t even come close to getting full points because my answers weren’t detailed or long enough apparently, like, _hello_ it said _short_ answer, fuck, what did she want from me?” Jimin rambles. He’s about to continue on his rant but suddenly his face lights up, eyes creasing into crescents as he smiles wide and tinkles his fingers in greeting at someone over Jungkook’s shoulder. On instinct, Jungkook turns around just as Jimin calls out, “Hey, Taehyung!”

Jungkook assumes that this person is Jimin’s friend. Taehyung is grinning at Jimin, expression friendly. He’s behind the counter, no longer burdened by customers, but cleaning off one of the coffee machines with a rag. He tucks the rag into the crease of the apron slung low around his hips before grabbing two mason jars from a shelf. There are hooks on the wall where all the mugs hang, all with different patterns and colours. Distantly, Jungkook wonders what kind of cup he’ll get if he does take away - but he’s mostly distracted by how the sunlight from the open window hits Taehyung dead-on, highlighting the soft angles of his face like glitter, stardust glancing off the curve of his cheekbone, the straight slope of his nose, just above his lips, making his bleached hair glow honey-gold. It’s immediately obvious and Jungkook actually feels the need to wince at the force of it: Jimin’s friend is beautiful, what the fuck.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Jungkook whips back around to stare wide-eyed at Jimin. “ _That’s_ your friend?”

Jimin’s eyes go wide as well. “Oh, you know him?”

From behind the counter, Taehyung calls out, “Hey Jimin! Be there in a sec!” while Jungkook hisses, “you didn’t tell me that your friend was gonna be so,” Jungkook pauses for a second, making strange, choppy hand gestures, and what he really wants to spit out is the word _beautiful_ , but he doesn't. “- hot, what the hell.”

Jimin immediately throws his head back and cackles and Jungkook thinks frantically that his laughter is way too loud. Two girls enjoying an artfully prepared dessert with mugs of what is probably more milk and caramel than coffee glance over.

“Sorry, it’s just,” Jimin giggles, barely trying to get his composure together. “You look _so_ mad right now. I love this moment so much.”

Jungkook rubs at the back of his neck roughly and opens his textbook at random to Wordsworth’s _Intimations Ode_ and mutters, “whatever man, I’m gonna study.”

Jimin continues giggling and snickering at his friend’s expense, and it’s not like Jungkook is actually mad. It’s just that, he really needs to study. Because, exams. Because, grades. And because, beautiful people like Jimin’s friend make him feel this strange mixture of awe and awkward, like he’s not supposed to interact with them. Like he _can’t_ interact with them. Like he doesn’t belong in their _world_. He tried explaining it to Jimin once but his friend had just squinted at him and told him, bafflingly, to “shut the fuck up and look in a mirror”.

Jungkook doesn’t remember how the remainder of the conversation had went; they’d been really high at the time.

“Hey, sorry that took so long,” Taehyung puts two mason jars down on the wooden table with a heavy thunk before sitting down next to Jimin. “I wanted to come say hi when I saw you come in, but. Anyway, brought you some iced coffee, because it’s starting to get hot out, you know? No charge.”

Taehyung has a rambling, off-meter way of talking that starts and stops sharp but is warm and soft in the middle and Jungkook can feel his heart threatening to fall right out of his chest. He is actually salivating. This is just, maybe, a little bit ridiculous.

“Ah, really? For us? Thanks man!” Jimin’s eyes thin as he smiles widely again. He picks up the glass to take a sip. There’s a ring of ducks engraved into the glass; its cute. “That’s so nice of you.”

“Y-yeah,” Jungkook pipes up quietly. His mason jar has rabbits engraved on it, a vintage feel - like Peter Rabbit. “Thank you.”

“This is my friend, Jungkook,” Jimin explains, extending a hand in Jungkook’s direction in introduction, a smirk curling his lips over the edge of his drink.

“Hi,” Jungkook says, way too breathlessly, and is immediately overcome with the urge to punch himself in the face, but Taehyung is looking at him now, giving him his full attention. His eyes thin prettily into crescents and his _smile_ -

“Hey! Nice to meet you.” Taehyung is _so -_ his skin looks like it doesn’t even have pores, like porcelain - the deepest, most golden porcelain. Caramel sweet.

Jungkook realizes with a start that by attempting to memorize Taehyung’s face into something that can be burnt permanently into the backs of his eyelids, he’s neglected to say anything polite back in response to his greeting; silence is beginning to stretch into something brittle and teetering on awkward. Jimin’s textbook remains unopened, but his smirk has deepened while he sips his drink. Jungkook knows his friend is going to tease him about this for probably forever.

“Uhm,” Jungkook stutters. “Y-yeah, you too, it’s nice to meet you too, uhh - this cafe is pretty, is pretty c-cool.”

“Yeah?” Taehyung grins, glancing around. “It’s alright, pretty chill. So what are you guys up to?”

“Studying,” Jimin finally tears his gaze away from Jungkook and gestures at his textbook. “I can’t believe I took a Lit course as an elective. This was so stupid. I’m so fucked for the final, I don’t even know what the Prof wants, man. We spend all this time talking about nature and the sublime and shit, so I write my essays on exactly that and I get, like, Cs. What the hell?”

Taehyung chuckles and flips through Jimin’s copy. “Which Prof?”

“Professor Moreland,” Jungkook says, and Taehyung nods thoughtfully.

“She’s actually not that bad, really. She’s really helpful and nice during office hours.”

“Oh, did you take Romantic Lit too?” Jungkook asks.

“Had to, I’m a Lit major,” Taehyung smiles and Jungkook sits up straighter.

“Oh, really? Me too!” He sounds too excited. But Taehyung’s smile doesn’t falter, so Jungkook doesn’t care.

“I - oh,” Taehyung suddenly stands up as a pair of customers make their way to the counter. “Gotta go, see you guys later!”

The way Taehyung jogs away and behind the counter is more like a fast, albeit reluctant, dragging of feet more than anything. It’s kind of awkward. It’s kind of really fucking cute.

“Okay,” Jimin is saying, and only then does Jungkook realize he’s twisted all the way around in his chair to track Taehyung’s movements. Jungkook wipes his expression neutral just as Taehyung glances over at him for a second in between in between taking orders; heat bursts across his cheekbones when their eyes meet. And then, for the second time that day, Jungkook whirls back around to face Jimin.

“So, uh,” Jimin says. His full lips are twitching like he’s fighting back laughter. “Are you in love with him or what.”

Jungkook shuffles his papers - a noisy and useless gesture - before deciding to stretch his arms high above his head.

“You’re blushing,” Jimin points out with an emphatic jab of his pen. “You’ve been blushing since he came over here.”

“I dunno, he just,” Jungkook says in a hasty attempt to cut Jimin off. “He’s just sort of my type, fuck off.”

“I know,” Jimin says conspiratorially and Jungkook frowns. “That’s why I’m gonna -”

“Jimin, no -” Jungkook starts with a weary malaise, but Jimin speaks over him easily.

“- hook you guys up!” Jimin’s voice is loud with unnecessary triumph and Jungkook can’t bring himself to swivel around to see what Taehyung’s expression is like, to see if he heard or not.

“No!” Jungkook whisper-shouts. The table next to them is staring, he’s sure of it. Jimin just shrugs, and turns back to his notes. He’s still smirking, but Jungkook doesn’t challenge it - he knows that Jimin thrives off of attention and getting him to react.

Finally, _finally_ , silence hangs between them. Jungkook can hear the hollow thud and scrape of ceramic against wood, the whir of the coffee machines, the warm thrum of Taehyung’s voice thick and just below the background noise. Jungkook peers critically down at his syllabus before flipping the pages of his textbook. He brings up that day’s notes on his laptop and -

“Okay, but just so you know - he’s gonna be at Namjoon’s on Friday,” Jimin says suddenly, and Jungkook feels like he’s been holding that in for awhile. “They’re friends.”

“Okay,” he says, because, okay: this beautiful boy will exist in a space and time that is beyond this coffee shop on this afternoon. “That’s. Yeah, cool.”

“So,” Jimin continues, tapping his pen excitedly against his notes. His textbook still remains unopened. “He’s hot, right?”

“He’s a Lit major?” Jungkook doesn’t answer Jimin’s question. Because it’s obvious. “Is he in my year?”

“He’s in my year,” Jimin clarifies. So, older. “Why?”

Jungkook frowns down at his textbook, at the little scribbles he’s made in margins about meter. He barely registers the frantically scrawled _trochaic substitution????_ before replying, “it’s just weird that I haven’t seen him before. There’s like, 3 guys total in my year alone so when I see other dudes I usually remember them.”

Jimin just hums. Stares at Jungkook a beat longer than necessary, glances over his shoulder where Taehyung is taking money from a customer. Jimin grins, and finally opens his textbook.

The two fall into a comfortable silence, and when they do talk it’s to discuss a passage or a particular theme that their exam will probably ask them to elaborate on. Taehyung comes around a few times to tidy other tables, and even takes their empty mason jars, but doesn’t sit down again to chat with them. Jungkook can’t help but look up at Taehyung whenever he comes around, can’t help but stare at his face and the lines of his body like an absolute creep. A few times Taehyung happens to glance at him and their eyes meet and Jungkook wants to die because he must look _so_ stupid, but Taehyung just smiles at him like it's easy, like nothing's wrong at all.

“Jimin,” Jungkook says softly after awhile. Jimin glances up, eyes a little glazed and hazy from memorizing important verses and names. “You know - he’s - Taehyung is way out of my league. He could probably have anyone he wants. He won’t want me - seriously, don’t try anything. It’ll be embarrassing.”

“It won’t be embarrassing,” Jimin frowns. He reaches across the table and closes his hand over Jungkook’s. “Believe in me who believes in you.”

“Oh my God,” Jungkook whispers down at Wordsworth’s _Tintern Abbey_.

*

Dark, mismatched furniture. The couch is maybe maroon and definitely lumpy when Jungkook sinks down into it, but not at all uncomfortable. On another couch, probably cream but currently looking more beige or grey, Jimin curls into Yoongi’s side, hands sliding and pressing into the curves of his boyfriend’s thighs. Yoongi has an arm thrown easily around Jimin’s shoulders, the tips of his fingers plucking soft and absent at the fabric of Jimin’s shirt. With his other arm, he reaches for the blunt being offered to him by Namjoon. Jimin continues to preen, like a spoiled cat in the lap of his king.

It’s kind of gross to watch, but Jungkook is happy that his best friend is so happy.

“I wanted to smoke now instead of later,” Namjoon’s saying. “There’ll be too many people and everyone will want some, you know?”

“Rude,” Yoongi mumbles before taking a hit.

“It’s not,” Namjoon insists as Yoongi takes another hit before passing it off to Jimin. Jungkook stifles a chuckle because Jimin doesn't really know how to smoke a joint. He coughs almost immediately, but Yoongi hands him a bottle of water that’s already been opened.

“Don’t hurt yourself, babe,” Yoongi says, a softness in his voice that’s only ever meant for Jimin. “Take it slow.”

“It’s not rude,” Namjoon repeats himself. He’s leaning against the wall, next to kitchen. Slightly behind Yoongi and to the right. Jungkook wonders why he doesn’t just sit down.

“Joonie,” Yoongi says. “‘m just fuckin’ with you, chill.” There’s no bite to his words, nothing sharp, just this slow drawl.

Jimin passes the blunt to Yoongi who passes it to Namjoon, and Jungkook thinks about Taehyung. When they left the cafe earlier in the week, the sun had slowly been sinking into the horizon and that bright saturation from before had turned into something cooler and muted. Fairy lights in the garden had winked into existence, as had a long line in front of Taehyung’s register. Mostly couples, Jungkook had noticed. They hadn’t been able to say goodbye but Jimin said he’d text Taehyung their thanks.

“I’ll text him later," Jimin had waved his hand dismissively. "I’m starving, let’s get kebabs.”

“What are you gonna, you know. Say to him?” Jungkook had tried to keep his tone light, but Jimin had seen through it immediately.

“You want his number so you can text him yourself?”

And Jungkook had smirked, a little cheeky, a little tired of being so self-deprecating. “Maybe.”

Jimin’s laughter had been warm, delighted.

By the time the blunt is between Jungkook’s fingers, Yoongi’s eyes are starting to look heavy and glazed. Jungkook says, “Namjoon, your friend, uh, Taehyung? He’s coming, right?”

Jimin immediately breaks into giggles and drives his face into Yoongi’s neck, shoulders shaking with the force of his laughter. Yoongi doesn’t seem to mind, just grins and strokes Jimin’s head.

“You know Taehyung?” Namjoon’s eyebrows shoot up. He looks maybe a little bit more confused at this than Jungkook thinks necessary. “How?”

Jungkook decides to take a deep pull of the blunt. There’s no filter so it burns his throat, but Jungkook resists the urge to cough as he holds the smoke deep in his lungs. He exhales, and already there’s that buzzing feeling in his skin, that fuzzy vibration in his bones. The air is hazy and seems to hang low around everyone’s heads.

“Jimin and I went to his cafe to study,” he explains. There’s not much of the blunt left, so Jungkook takes the rest of it. No one minds. His eyes are watering.

“Oh, _that’s_ right,” Namjoon finally sits down, lounges into the couch next to Jungkook. “Jimin, you know him too, yeah?”

“Yeah,” except Jimin sounds like an idiot. “We’re friends”

“Taehyung Kim?” Yoongi clarifies and Jimin nods, a second too slow and with a dopey grin. “He’s a neat guy.”

“A neat guy,” Jimin repeats, and it looks like he’s trying not to laugh. It would be annoying if he were sober, but Jungkook can feel it settling in now, the tell-tale warmth oozing slow over his skin and tingling down his arms and legs, pooling like sweet electricity around his knees. The couch feels _amazing_.

He turns his head and the air seems to smear slowly with the movement. Jungkook feels like his head is thick with euphoria, but without the mania: it’s just golden and calming. Soft. There’s a rushing noise, like a waterfall, starting to burst in his periphery. It’s not loud, and he’s not alarmed.

It’s just fucking chill.

“Pretty sure he has to close the cafe tonight, then he’ll be over - probably before when other people start showing up,” Namjoon says, but he’s reaching into his pocket and fishing out his phone. He’s thumbs at the screen and then barks a laugh.

“Speak of the devil. Nevermind, he’s heading over now. His manager let him go early.”

“Hey,” Jungkook says, dimly aware that he’s about to say something pretty dumb. “Are you high yet? How come you can speak so well, wow.” He can feel his eyes narrowing in concentration.

“Because I have a higher tolerance than you, man.” Namjoon explains with a snicker. He takes in Jungkook’s glazed expression and his snickers turn to outright laughter, dimples pitting prominently on either side of his mouth. “Look at you, you’re like a baby.” A thoughtful pause. “A big muscle baby.”

“Jungkook,” Jimin cuts in, not that Jungkook has any reply to being called a “big muscle baby”, not in this state. Jimin is lying with his head in Yoongi’s lap. “Taehyung’s coming _now_.”

Jungkook doesn’t know how to respond to that so he just silently enjoys the feeling of melting into the couch.

“Namjoon,” Jimin croons from Yoongi’s lap. “I’m gonna hook them up, man.”

“Right,” Namjoon looks amused. “If you need to fuck, don’t do it in my room.”

And Jungkook just laughs. He’s so relaxed he can’t believe he’s ever felt stressed in his life. Sober Jungkook would definitely be guarded and mortified about this topic, but stoned Jungkook can’t care. Time stretches then, and Jungkook knows it must be passing, but it feels like he only blinks once and then there’s knocking at the door. Namjoon gets up to answer it.

“Are you high already?,” and, God, Taehyung’s voice sounds like velvet and Jungkook swears he can feel the fibers of his voice brushing against the insides of his ears. He hears Namjoon laugh and mutter something else, but he can’t really make it out. That’s okay. Everything is okay.

Jungkook doesn’t realize his eyes are closed until he feels a weight drop down next to him. He opens his eyes and rolls his head to the side and momentarily forgets to breathe.

Taehyung sits facing him completely, one leg tucked underneath him. They’re roughly the same height, Jungkook figures, but Taehyung isn’t as built as he is. His thighs, though. Jungkook drops his gaze down and suddenly feels the urge to inform Jimin that Taehyung has thick fucking thighs and if he has thick fucking thighs he probably has a thick fucking ass as well.

He does not inform Jimin of this. Later, maybe.

He drags his gaze slowly back up to Taehyung’s face and, wow. The smoke and haze makes everything - not ugly, but dark and strange. But Taehyung’s hair continues to glimmer gold, highlights glinting off the wonderfully sculpted planes of his face. This close, Jungkook can see the spray of thick lower lashes, the mole on the tip of his nose. The mole just below his lips. Jungkook stares at Taehyung’s lips.

He didn’t remember Taehyung being precisely this beautiful. It’s almost sobering.

But, Jungkook smiles. “Hey.”

And Taehyung laughs. “Namjoon was right, you are _gone_.”

“Yeah?” Jungkook breathes. He can’t take his eyes away from Taehyung, doesn’t want to. “Cool.”

“You want a joint, man?” Namjoon is saying and for some amazing reason Taehyung doesn’t look away to answer him, just keeps looking at Jungkook and Taehyung’s eyes feel molten against his skin, dripping languid drops of heat against the lines of his neck, where his shirt is tight around his bicep and pecs, where artfully placed rips in his skinny jeans show slices of skin and somewhere in his haze Jungkook knows that Taehyung is checking him out. Somewhere in the haze, something jerks: anticipation, because it’s not even nighttime yet and there are so many hours between now and dawn for something, anything to happen. But right now all Jungkook feels is slow and it’s so good.

Taehyung wets his lips and says, “Nah man, it’ll just put me to sleep. You got anything to drink?”

Namjoon answers in the affirmative and says something about bringing out some snacks. Jungkook is suddenly ravenous.

“Do you have chips?” he calls out, arching his back a bit to shove his face over the back of Namjoon’s maybe maroon, lumpy couch. Jungkook hears the tell-tale rustling of a bag of chips being procured and sighs out loud to no one, “I love chips.”

Namjoon hands Taehyung an already opened bottle of beer and throws a packet of Doritos at Jungkook’s chest. It bounces off and lands on his lap. He tears it open, and Taehyung is still looking at him.

“You want some chips, man,” he offers Taehyung his chips, but Taehyung just smiles and shakes his head.

“I think you need them more than I do, bro.”

Jungkook eats his snack. “Your cafe is really nice.”

“Yeah? You should come by more often. I mean - anytime, you can come by.” Jungkook is still too high to notice the stutter in Taehyung’s words. What it might mean. What it means.

“Yeah, I’m like,” Jungkook pauses munching and rubs the back of his hand against his forehead. Presses his eyes closed. Having a conversation is hard. “Not going home this summer? And I live real close to campus, so.”

He doesn’t see how Taehyung visibly perks up, sits up straighter. Because his eyes are still fucking closed.

“Me too, I’m staying here to work. Jimin, are you staying? This summer?”

“Mmm,” Jimin considers the question, head still in Yoongi’s lap. “Not really.”

“Not really?” Taehyung repeats with a laugh. Jungkook cracks his eyes open, but it leaves him feeling dizzy. He glances down at how Taehyung grips the bottle of beer. How the condensation slides down the glasses and beads against his fingers. His long fingers. He and Jimin are talking now but the words don’t mean anything, just sounds in the air. He closes his eyes and tips his head back.

At some point, someone’s putting hands on his shoulders.

“Hey,” it’s Namjoon. “You okay? More people are on their way but you look fuckin’ slam dunked, man.”

Taehyung is still beside him. Jungkook knows this because he hears his laugh - a silly kind of guffaw. Immediately, Jungkook grins, can feel his lips stretching involuntarily.

“I’m slam dunked,” Jungkook confirms with a chuckle. “I’m good man. Maybe I’ll go out on your balcony for a bit, though?”

Words are coming easier to him now, which means his stupor probably lasted a while. He blinks, and everything’s a little sharper, a little less thick.

“Uh, okay,” Namjoon raises an eyebrow. “Just don’t try to like, try and fly off my balcony? You know what I mean?”

“I’m not _that_ slam dunked,” Jungkook argues, standing up. His legs don’t feel as hot as they did before, but he still wobbles a bit. “Probably.”

Taehyung is laughing again, and Jungkook sees that he’s now holding a ginger ale instead of a beer. “I’ll go out with him. No flying.”

Jungkook walks around the couch and Taehyung is following him. Following _him_. Jungkook can’t remember a time he’s been this lucky.

“By the way,” Taehyung says as they step out onto Namjoon’s balcony. It’s kind of dirty, with a cement floor and twisted iron bars that they lean against. There’s an old coke can that’s being used as an ashtray on the ground.

“Yeah?” Jungkook looks at him. And realizes then, in the warm afternoon glow of the setting sun, that he is hopelessly, stupidly smitten with this boy he knows nothing about. Taehyung’s smile is just as soft and warm and comfortable as the sunset golds bleeding over their skin, and Jungkook knows he’s smiling again too. There’s a breeze, tinged with summer, that wafts across their skin.

“How was your exam?”

Jungkook blinks. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Taehyung to ask, but it wasn’t really that.

“It was alright,” Jungkook says honestly. The exam had been 3 hours long in one of the older buildings on campus. The desks had been small and cramped and the chairs were hard, but that was the only unpleasant thing about the actual exam. There hadn’t been any nasty surprises because Jungkook had prepared well. “I really like the Romantic era so studying wasn’t too bad.”

“You didn’t leave it to the last minute like Jimin?”

Jungkook laughs outright at this, throws his head back. “No, not like Jimin. He was so mad after the exam. I hope he gets a decent grade.”

“It’s kind of a hard class though,” Taehyung says, shifting his weight to his other leg. “You know? Like, the subject matter is pretty dense, especially if you’re not a Lit major.”

“Totally,” Jungkook says. “How did you do in the class?”

“Eh,” Taehyung winces and glances away. Namjoon lives on the fifth floor, so the view is okay. In front of them are houses and apartments that only students rent, a little bit artsy but in that rundown and obviously Not Affluent way. In the middle distance, the houses and low-rises give way to glittering glass condos scattered around the edges of the downtown core. There’s a construction crane standing hazy and almost out of view in the distance.

Jungkook studies Taehyung’s profile. The point of his nose is soft and rounded, like his own, but the bridge is narrow and straight. His tongue darts out to wet both his lips and Jungkook’s mouth goes dry. Taehyung’s tongue is probably so soft and warm. His lips too.

“I wish I’d done better, but I totally slacked off in the beginning of the semester so I ended up with a B.”

Distantly, Jungkook thinks a B in a difficult class like Romantic Literature is pretty good, but he doesn’t say that - just makes a soft noise of acknowledgement as he continues to stare at Taehyung’s lips.

“You’re in the same year as Jimin, right?” Jungkook asks. It’s getting darker now and he can hear muffled thrums of conversation getting louder from behind the balcony door. Obviously a lot more people have turned up.

Taehyung nods, so Jungkook continues - although he doesn’t really have anything important to say. He just wants to stay like this, talking with Taehyung. “Right, yeah. I was wondering why I haven’t seen you in any of my classes.”

Jungkook isn’t sure if it’s the deepening hues of the sunset staining Taehyung’s cheeks a delicate flush, or if he’s actually blushing. Jungkook hopes for the latter, but also doesn’t really know why.

God, Jimin is gonna make fun of him forever if he tells him any of this.

“Actually -” Taehyung begins, but then the balcony door is being pulled open. Immediately, noise and voices spill out into the air. It’s Namjoon who steps out onto the balcony before saying, “we got a table for beer pong, get inside.”

“Hey, what happened to your beer?” Jungkook asks as they step back inside. It’s cramped now, and noisy. “You had a beer before, right?”

Taehyung laughs. He looks a little embarrassed. “I drank some of it but, actually? I don’t really like alcohol. I like sweet things, so I got a ginger ale while you were passed out on the couch.”

It’s like Jungkook’s brain short circuits and trips over those words. It’s not embarrassing at all that Taehyung doesn’t drink, Jungkook thinks. But.

“You like sweet things,” Jungkook repeats slowly. He smirks, and to his _absolute fucking delight_ Taehyung’s eyes flutter before sweeping pointedly down his body. Taehyung licks his lips slowly as his gaze settles back on Jungkook’s face. He inclines his head at Jungkook, just slightly. On the balcony, bathed in sunset gold, there hadn’t been anything dangerous about Taehyung’s beauty. But now, he looks like sin.

“I like sweet things.” Taehyung repeats. Jungkook knows he’s still a little high because the noise around him isn’t as sharp as it could be. The bodies surrounding him are just chattering shadows, dark static and flashing teeth. But the only thing thats warm is what’s in front of him: Taehyung. Jungkook pulls his lower lip between his teeth and watches how Taehyung watches him.

“Me too.”

There’s this giddiness bubbling up inside his chest, bursting light and frothy right beneath his heart. Because, he’s surrounded by friends and the night is warm and there’s someone beautiful flirting with him. Because, there’s this promise hanging between them, that maybe something could spark and happen, maybe burst into something more. Because, maybe Jimin was right - that someone like him has a chance with someone like Taehyung.

Jungkook Jeon isn’t looking for love. He doesn’t really know what _that_ kind of love is, the one you fall into. But, he’s twenty and knows how good it feels to fuck, to have someone come undone beneath him.

“Get _over_ here,” Namjoon says suddenly, almost yelling. “You guys gonna play or not? We need another team.”

“I’m out,” Taehyung says apologetically. “Sorry man, you know I don’t drink.”

“Lame,” Namjoon decides. “You’re lame. Jungkook? Are you still in space or you down to play? I think Jimin fell asleep but I can find you another teammate.”

Normally, Jungkook would absolutely play beer pong, a necessary activity to any University party. He’s pretty decent at it, too. However, ditching Taehyung for beer pong sounds like the worst decision literally anyone ever could make. So he says, “sorry man, still kinda out of it.”

Namjoon mutters something and stalks away, pushing through bodies to find someone to complete his beer pong set up.

“That was a lie,” Taehyung observes over the top of his drink. He takes a sip, and Jungkook has this wild thought: if they kissed, Taehyung’s mouth would be fizzy and sweet and wet. “You’re okay to drink.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “But.”

“But?”

He wants to tell Taehyung that as long as they’re talking, as long they’re looking at each other, then that’s all he needs right now. He wants to tell Taehyung that they should just go back out on the balcony, find some quiet place. He wants.

Something else happens, instead.

Jungkook has never actually spoken to Jeonghan Yoon, but he knows him. Because, everyone knows Jeonghan: that impossibly pretty Fine Arts student with the bleached hair that falls stick straight down his chest, rosebud lips often quirked into something sly and teasing, his willowy frame usually drowning in oversized pastel sweaters. He looks like he belongs in a fairytale, surrounded by glitter and fluffy peonies. If Taehyung’s beauty is overwhelming, the kind that makes you squint, then Jeonghan’s is the delicate kind that reminds you of something lovely, makes you smile.

“Hey!” Jeonghan yells in greeting, voice bright over the din of the party. He comes up behind Taehyung, drink in hand, smile dazzling and slips his free arm tightly around Taehyung’s waist.

Here’s the thing: Jungkook knows he has no right to be jealous. But the sight of Jeonghan’s slim hand around Taehyung’s waist, how he presses his body against Taehyung’s, the way Taehyung doesn’t look surprised at Jeonghan’s sudden presence - it has something ugly swarming behind his eyes and down his throat.

It’s not anger. Maybe it’s not even jealousy - because Taehyung was never his to begin with; he can’t own another human being. Perhaps, then, it’s bitter disappointment. It’s the universe stepping in and putting him in his place. So stupid, to think that he actually had a chance. Stupid.

“Babe, where have you _been_?” Jeonghan asks. “I don’t know anyone here and you left me all alone!”

“That’s such a lie,” Taehyung laughs, swatting at Jeonghan’s chest. “I saw you with Seungcheol.”

Jungkook doesn’t know who Seungcheol is. All he cares about in this moment is the fact that Jeonghan has his arms wrapped around Taehyung’s waist and Taehyung is laughing and Jungkook is just standing there making a fool out of himself with each passing second.

So, Jungkook leaves, because fuck this. Of course Taehyung Kim and Jeonghan Yoon would be a fucking _thing_. He turns around and spots Namjoon currently not playing beer pong, but leaning against a wall and talking to a girl that looks intimidatingly attractive. Like, aggressively so. He glances back at Taehyung who no longer is facing him at all. Jeonghan still has his arms wrapped around him and practically has his whole mouth against Taehyung’s ear as he says something Jungkook can’t hear, but the way Jeonghan has his eyes locked on his over Taehyung’s shoulder, the way his lips are curling into a teasing smirk as he all but mouths into the side of Taehyung’s face is enough: he gets it, time to go.

“Hey, where’s Jimin,” Jungkook interrupts Namjoon mid-sentence. The girl who Namjoon is talking to looks at him like he’s trash. It’s not far off from how he feels.

“Passed out in my room. I think Yoongi wants to take him home. I know you and Taehyung were getting real close but I think Yoongi would really appreciate the extra help getting Jimin home.”

Namjoon actually looks apologetic, but Jungkook just nods and heads off down the hall to where his friend’s room is. His high has definitely worn off now, and all he feels is a hundred kinds of stupid. Stupid that he thought he had a chance with Taehyung. Stupid that he was an idiot in front of Taehyung. Stupid. Crushingly stupid.

He pushes open to the door to Namjoon’s room. Jimin is sprawled on his back on Namjoon’s bed and Yoongi is sitting next to him, scrolling through his phone. He looks up with a sleepy blink when Jungkook enters the room.

“Namjoon said Jimin isn’t well?” Jungkook says in lieu of an actual greeting. Yoongi sighs.

“This always happens when he smokes. He just falls asleep. He’s fine, but I kinda want to go home and he’ll be out for...awhile, so.”

Jungkook nods. “I’ll help you get him home. Want me to get an Uber?”

Yoongi nods, thankful. “That’d be great. Sorry to pull you away from everything, I saw you were having fun with Taehyung.”

“It’s cool,” Jungkook says shortly, pulling out his phone to get an Uber. “Do you have all of Jimin’s things?”

“His wallet ‘n phone ‘n keys are in his pockets, I checked,” Yoongi says, putting his own phone away. He stands up and surveys Jimin’s sleeping form with a frown.

“Can you, uh. Carry him? You’re stronger than me ‘n Jimin’s heavy.”

This actually makes Jungkook smile as he thumbs open the Uber app to book a ride. His request goes through almost immediately.

“Yeah, no prob. A car’ll be here in three minutes so I’ll take Jimin outside - can you tell Namjoon we’re leaving?”

Yoongi nods and head back out into the livingroom, leaving Jungkook with the task of rearranging his friend into a position that’ll make it easy for him to hoist up and onto his back. Jimin isn’t out cold entirely - just sleepy, so he loops his arms around Jungkook’s neck and cooperates when Jungkook jostles his thighs either side of his back for a good hold.

They go largely unnoticed as Jungkook makes his way out of the room an to the door. A few people shoot them questioning looks, but nothing alarming. Yoongi joins them shortly, something Jungkook is grateful for; it’s difficult to open doors and press elevator buttons while giving a piggyback like this.

Their Uber driver seems entirely unconcerned when they dump Jimin into the backseat - Jimin just whines and mumbles while Yoongi struggles to put his seat belt on for him. Jungkook settles into the front seat, next to the driver.

It’s a short drive, but it’s enough to distract Jungkook for the moment. It’s properly nighttime now, and the streets are filled with students and young people and Jungkook just feels hollow.

Getting Jimin out of the car and into his apartment is much more difficult than Jungkook expected it to be, but with Yoongi’s help they get him inside his unit safely and onto his bed. Jimin is still out of it, but has the awareness to kick off his shoes and roll the comforter over him like a burrito. When he’s in a better mood, Jungkook will absolutely make fun of Jimin for all of this but right now he can’t muster up any amusement.

“You gonna head back?” Yoongi asks, digging some sweats out from beneath Jimin’s pillow. Jungkook watches as Yoongi attempts to wrestle free the blanket from its burrito shape, maybe so he can get Jimin into more comfortable clothes for sleeping.

Jungkook sways a bit, awkwardly shifting his weight from side to side. “Nah, just gonna go back home.”

Yoongi frowns at this. He’s mostly disentangled Jimin from the thick comforter. “Seriously? What about Taehyung?”

Jungkook spits out a laugh, an ugly sound that has Yoongi’s expression darkening into concern.

“Did something -”

“Tell Jimin to message me when he wakes up, okay?”

“Jungkook, are you okay?” Yoongi isn’t paying attention to Jimin at all anymore.

“I’m fine. See you guys later.”

Jungkook knows that he’s being a brat. He sounds mean and it’s ugly to be this way just because he didn’t get what he wanted. He hates this feeling, something sick bubbling away at his insides that makes him want to lash out and yell.

It’s not too late by the time he gets back to his apartment, but it’s still far earlier than he’d expected to return. His roommate is sprawled on the couch with a bowl of chips balanced on his stomach. Jungkook snipes a handful in greeting.

“Dude,” Mingyu complains. “Thought you were out tonight?”

“Not feeling well,” Jungkook replies through a mouthful of chips as he makes his way to his room.

“Shit, bro. You okay?”

“Yeah man, just need some sleep.”

Mingyu makes a noise like he understands before sagely advising, “drink some water, bro. Like, a lot.”

“Yeah, man, thanks,” Jungkook calls out, and then shuts his bedroom door behind him. Lets out a deep sigh and feels crushed by everything that went wrong this evening. Realizes that he wants to take a shower, so he opens the door again and walks the short distance to the bathroom he and Mingyu share. As he passes the living room, Jungkook sees that Mingyu is still happily munching away on chips and texting with his free hand. Jungkook stops walking and pivots, the sight of his roommate’s phone prompting him to make his way back into his bedroom to charge his own.

In the shower, Jungkook rubs vanilla scented body wash into his skin. Palms his dick because jerking off will surely provide a welcome distraction to - all of this, even if it’s momentary.

He thinks of Taehyung, because of course. Thinks of his mouth, thinks of his tongue. Thinks of what he might sound like, useless with ecstasy. Jungkook comes quickly; it’s not satisfying.

Now he just feels kind of weird. Great.

When he returns back to his room, he drapes his towel over his closet doorknob to dry and fishes around his bed for his pajamas - an oversized shirt and boxers. Pulling them on, he flops down on his bed and sighs into his pillow. Gropes underneath said pillow for his phone to see if he’s missed any messages while he was in the shower.

And immediately sits up straight because his screen is filled with missed calls from Jimin. He doesn’t bother reading through the countless texts his friend had sent him as well, just immediately calls him back. Jimin picks up after the first ring.

“Jungkook -”

“You okay?” Jungkook cuts him off. “You called like a million times but I was in the shower -”

“Did you read my texts?” Jimin's voice is gravelly, like he's still getting used to speaking.

Jungkook pauses. “No.”

Jimin’s sigh is heavy even through the phone. “Jungkook. You idiot.”

Jungkook frowns. “W-what -”

“Before you explain to me why you ditched Taehyung at the party, just know that I’ve done damage control and everything’s fine - I told him that you left suddenly to take care of me because I was real sick.”

“That’s,” Jungkook says, still frowning. “True, though?”

“I wasn’t sick, man, and Yoongi was with me,” Jimin’s pouting now, Jungkook is sure of it. “When I woke up Yoongi told me how weird you were being, suspected something bad had happened with you and Taehyung. So I messaged him to ask if everything was okay, like, in general, and he asked where you suddenly disappeared off to. I dunno what actually happened between you guys, but I told him that I was sick and that you and Yoongi helped me get home. He was so understanding, oh my God. Seriously, Jungkook, what the hell?”

“What the hell?” Jungkook repeats, offended. “Jimin, he has a boyfriend! Don’t get pissy at me just ‘cause I don’t wanna get in the middle of that.”

Jimin doesn’t respond immediately. When he does, it’s a confused, “what? He doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah he does,” Jungkook insists. “Jeonghan Yoon, they’re -”

“Jeonghan? You seriously think that Jeonghan and Taehyung are together?” Jimin is laughing now, but Jungkook really doesn’t understand what’s so funny. “Dude, how high were you?”

“What?” Jungkook snaps. He’s annoyed. “Why are you so - Jeonghan was practically making out with the side of Taehyung’s face, and -”

“Oh my _God_ , stop,” Jimin groans. “They’re not dating, or sleeping together. They’re just friends, Jungkook. What the fuck.”

“But -”

“ _And_ , pretty sure Jeonghan actually has a current and very real boyfriend - do you know Seungcheol?”

“N-no...” but Jungkook instantly recognizes the name; it’s the same one Taehyung had said earlier to Jeonghan. There’s this horrible sinking sensation in his stomach made of up something heavy and sticky with regret and mistakes. It feels toxic.

He’s fucked up.

“Yeah,” Jimin continues. “Anyway, like I said, it’s cool - I did damage control, everything is fine, Taehyung is unaware so far of your dumbass tendencies. He said he left shortly after we did, actually.”

This makes Jungkook feel relieved, but not better. But, then he just feels guilty and definitely worse.

“Fuck,” he mutters instead.

“Listen, I know Jeonghan is kind of, you know, a character but - dial down the dramatics okay? If you’d just stuck around for like five more seconds I’m sure everything would have been clear. I bet Jeonghan was hanging all over Taehyung because he was trying to hit on you. He probably wanted Tae to introduce him to you or something, I don’t know.”

The nickname - Tae - does not go unnoticed by Jungkook. It's cute, and he feels miserable. “You just said he has a boyfriend, though.”

“Yeah, but, you know. _Jeonghan_.”

Jungkook doesn't, in fact, know anything about Jeonghan. None of this seems entirely fair - how was he supposed to know that Jeonghan apparently flirts with everyone? He stays silent, lips pressed into a tight line. Jimin’s words sting, make him want to snipe something mean back, defend himself but - he knows that his friend is right. Jimin usually is. If he’d just kept his cool and hung around probably none of this would have happened. He sighs into the receiver and scrubs a hand down his face.

“It’s just. Like, _okay_ , you’re right,” he says quickly, ignoring the smug noise Jimin makes. “Taehyung and I had been talking and shit and it felt like - felt really good, you know? Jimin, he’s so -” Jungkook pauses, struggles to find a word that describes Taehyung entirely and perfectly. “Anyway, I thought maybe, like, actually, things could go somewhere. But when Jeonghan showed up I just figured, I just thought -”

“Whatever you thought, maybe reconsider going down that path again?” Jimin’s voice is softer now, less patronizing. “Like, this is textbook self-sabotage, man.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook says glumly. “Pretty stupid, huh.”

“Kinda,” Jimin says, gentle. “It was kinda a silly thing to do. But everything’s okay, so don’t dwell on it, okay? Jungkook?”

“Yeah,” he says. And then, “...Jimin?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you...I mean, it just feels like you’re taking this all really seriously,” when Jimin doesn’t respond right away, Jungkook clarifies. “With hooking me up with Taehyung. Same with Yoongi and Namjoon, you all seem really invested in this?”

“Are we? I just think you guys would be cute together,” Jimin says lightly. “Anyway. See you tomorrow? Let’s talk more, then.”

“Right, yeah. See you tomorrow.”

Jungkook ends the call and shoves his phone back underneath his pillow. Gets up to switch off the light, and then flops back into bed, curling in on himself on his side. Despite the night’s drama, Jungkook falls quickly into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I posted this there was some weird formatting, very obvious grammar/formatting errors (there probably still are, but I don't have a beta), and a bunch of the words I'd italicized in the original document weren't there so I went back and fixed everything the best I could. Let me know if you see any errors! Let me know what you think in general! Let me know if you're having a good day or not! Let me Know!!! 
> 
> I love receiving comments; I am so STOKED when you guys leave comments even if it's just like "cool lol" holy MOLY does that get me GOING!!


	2. Chapter 2

The idea comes to him suddenly the next morning.

Jungkook is supposed to go see Jimin later before work, and like Jungkook, Jimin lives in the same area of student housing as he does, but a few blocks away. His apartment is much closer to the University and, therefore, very close to the cafe where Taehyung works. Jungkook has no idea what Taehyung’s work schedule is like or if he’s even working today - but, as Jungkook pulls on his black sneakers that double as work shoes, he tells himself that it doesn’t matter. Because, he’s just going to grab a coffee. From that specific cafe on his way to Jimin’s, despite there being many other cafes along the way. And if Taehyung just happens to be there, then -

\- then what?

Jungkook steps outside, sky overcast but still warm. He starts walking, not entirely sure what he’ll say if Taehyung is there but he has some vague, half-formed idea of maybe bringing up what happened last night. Or something. Somehow. He knows that Jimin said that everything is fine, that Taehyung isn’t aware of the real reason why he disappeared from the party. And Jungkook believes his friend one-hundred percent, but he’s also stubborn and, to just a slightly lesser degree, insecure and needs that confirmation for himself.

But, he reminds himself, that’s not the actual reason why he’s going to this particular cafe. He’s just. _Going there_. To get coffee. Because it’s along the way to Jimin’s. Kind of.

He’s almost at the cafe when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **Jimin** : Hey man still good for today?

 **Jungkook** : Yup, be there in a bit.

 **Jimin** : Cool cool

He neglects to tell Jimin what he’s currently up to. He doesn’t want this to become a _thing_ \- because it’s not. It’s just, getting coffee. It’s probably the twenty-third time Jungkook has rationalized this very fact. His head hurts.

Jungkook shoves his phone back in his pocket, turns down the correct street and there it is: the cafe. As he makes his way to the entrance his nerves start to tingle. But, it’s fine, it’s whatever, because he’s just here for coffee - that makes twenty-four times he's reminded himself of this - and if Taehyung is here, too, then-

Jungkook pushes open the door and immediately feels like his heart going to hammer straight through his ribs, because there’s Taehyung. There he is.

“That sucks, aw,” is what Taehyung’s coworker, a pretty girl with long, strawberry blonde hair is cooing at him in apparent sympathy.

“Yeah, and I don’t know - _oh_ ,” both Taehyung and his coworker look up as Jungkook tentatively approaches the counter. Pretty Coworker shifts her expression into one meant for customer service, but Taehyung looks at him with wide eyes, lips forming a surprised 'o'. He’s blushing too, Jungkook notes with delight, before realizing that he is as well - with decidedly less delight - and suddenly a torrent of doubts and second thoughts press down on him like the cruelest mantle.

_This was a very bad idea._  
_What am I even doing?_

“Hey, Jungkook!” Taehyung greets, still looking surprised. Jungkook notices how Pretty Coworker’s eyebrows shoot up at the sound of his name, but in his haze of insecurity he neglects to consider what that might mean or why. She turns away quickly, suddenly very busy with wiping a specific space on the counter down with a rag.

Before Jungkook can speak - not that he really knows what to say - Taehyung continues. “How’s Jimin doing?”

Jungkook watches how Taehyung’s brows crease in concern, how he frowns and tilts his head to the side. It’s all genuine, Jungkook is sure.

“He’s fine, I’m actually gonna go see him later,” Jungkook says, glad that it’s not a lie or a half-truth. “Sorry that I, uh, like, disappeared on you last night.”

Taehyung waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. “It’s okay, you were helping Jimin! I’m glad he’s okay.”

Jungkook swallows. “Right, yeah, but still.”

Taehyung just continues smiling at him, expression pleasant before suddenly chuckling, as if he’s just remembered something. “Ah, one of my friends from last night was just as upset as I was that you left.”

“Oh?” Jungkook quirks a brow while silently internalizing the fact that _Taehyung_  had been  _upset_ that he had left, but Jungkook refuses to let that guilt overwhelm him. Not now. 

“Yeah, Jeonghan? Apparently he thought you were, and I quote, super hot,” Taehyung says casually, leaning his forearms over top the cashier screen. “I was telling him to get back to his actual boyfriend, and when I turned around you were gone!”

Jungkook is certain his entire face is red. Bright red. Painfully red. Because why does Jimin have to be right? About everything?

“I don’t know Jeonghan well, just seen him around campus,” Jungkook shrugs, trying to sound unaffected and cool. “But, he’s not really my type.”

That’s only moderately true: Jeonghan is _pretty_.

“Yeah?” Taehyung’s eyes are sparkling with mischief. “What’s your type? I’ll tell him. Just to piss him off.”

And Jungkook just stares at Taehyung, helpless, because it’s obvious but he can’t get it out: _you_.

A couple of customers enter the cafe. Pretty Coworker comes up next to Taehyung, sans rag, and saves Jungkook from answering.

“Tae,” she nudges him. “I’ll take them, just make the drinks.”

Taehyung nods and moves aside before looking back up at Jungkook, apologetic and sweet. “Sorry, did you want anything, though?”

_Yeah, you._

Jungkook orders an iced latte, pays, and moves over to the side as Taehyung makes his - and other customer’s - drinks. It’s silly, but he can’t help but feel entranced by Taehyung’s movements - calm, methodical, quick. He’s sure that even though it looks difficult to him, what with all the multiple steps it takes to make multiple drinks, to Taehyung it must be simple and memorized, body on autopilot. He barely pauses between blending fruity drinks and grinding beans for coffees.

Taehyung finishes Jungkook’s drink, apparently unaware that Jungkook has been staring at him the entire time, and hands him his iced coffee with a smile that sweetens when their fingers brush together.

“Thanks,” Jungkook says, taking the drink from him. Taehyung goes back to making drinks for the last pair of customers and Jungkook starts feeling nervous. He should really get going to Jimin’s, especially since he’s successfully concluded for himself that Taehyung’s none the wiser about the events of the previous night. But, just leaving without saying anything would be weird at best and impolite at worst.

Jungkook takes a thoughtful sip of his drink. It’s milky and sweet, and the ice clacks pleasantly against the side of the container.

Taehyung hands drinks off to the two remaining girls and Jungkook is just preparing a casual and chill goodbye when Taehyung leans towards him, hands bracing his weight on the counter, and says:

“What do you like to do?”

Jungkook blinks. There’s silence for a couple of seconds. He thinks he can hear Pretty Coworker snickering to herself while she unravels a roll of quarters into the cash register.

“What? Like,” Jungkook pauses. He has no idea what Taehyung is asking from him so he tentatively concludes, “hobbies?” because that’s the best thing he can come up with. He hopes he’s not wrong. He feels stupid, for some reason. 

“Yeah!” Taehyung’s smile is so warm. Encouraging.

“Uh, you know, like, video games and stuff, uh.” Taehyung doesn’t really look like the type of guy that’s into video games. This is awkward. Jungkook feels an embarrassed flush creep down his neck. “I like photography, though, so. Sometimes I take pictures. H-How about you?”

“Oh, I like video games, too.” Taehyung fiddles with the strap of his apron, tone almost confidential. “A lot, actually. Sometimes I play competitively.”

Jungkook’s eyes go wide to the point of almost being painful as Taehyung tells him, quietly, a little self-conscious, about his Overwatch stats.

“What the fuck,” Jungkook breathes. “That’s amazing.”

Taehyung looks embarrassed, but also pleased. Cute. “No, no way. I wanna see your photography, though.”

In light of what Taehyung has just told him, Jungkook feels like his photography is just some silly thing. It’s not like he gets paid to take pictures, it’s not like he makes money off of it. “I mean, it’s not that great, I just, you know like, I like taking pics of landscapes and my friends sometimes?”

Taehyung just grins, and when he speaks next Jungkook can hear the smile in his voice. “Show me.”

“Well,” Jungkook stares into Taehyung’s eyes, completely aware that he’s making this into a bigger, more dramatic thing than it probably is. Actually is. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. “Okay.”

He thumbs his password into the screen and opens up his photo app. More scrolling, and he comes across some pictures he’d taken when he and his friends had all gone camping for a weekend a month or so ago. Jungkook smiles down at the pictures. In all honesty, they’d picked a poor time to go as it had been way too cold and the cottage had been freezing. The entire time the weather had been overcast and cloudy, so all his pictures of the forest, the lake, his friends huddled in jackets had an earthy, almost damp saturation to them.

“Jimin and I and some other guys - Namjoon and Yoongi, too - went camping last month,” Jungkook explains. He brings up a picture of Jimin. “I like this one of Jimin, I dunno.”

Taehyung leans across the counter to look at his phone and Jungkook can only stare. He’s so close, he can see how Taehyung’s thick lashes point down from his eyelids, no curl. He smells sweet, like lemonade and flowers and Jungkook wants to lean in and press his mouth open against Taehyung’s neck, see if his skin tastes as good as it smells. He remembers with a jolt that has him shifting his weight: the party, how Taehyung had said he likes sweet things. He _is_ a sweet thing and Jungkook wants him so bad he aches.

“Whoa, this is good! Is this really Jimin?” Taehyung laughs, and glances up and maybe only then realizes how close they are. He doesn’t move, doesn’t put space between them. Jungkook licks his lips and watches how Taehyung watches him.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. It’s a good picture of his friend, in all honesty. The weak afternoon light had been sinking into twilight, a wet wash of grays and greens and they’d made a fire. It had taken forever, but eventually they had gotten the damp kindling and logs to burn instead of smoke uselessly. Jimin had been sitting in front of the fire, light and shadows playing across his face as he’d glanced up to listen to whatever it was Yoongi had been saying. Jungkook remembers how Jimin’s features had softened, how his full lips had relaxed into the gentlest of smiles. Behind him, the lakeshore was black - but his face, lit by fire, had just been the softest of joys. Love - the one you fall into.

Leaning on the polished wood of this cafe counter, the scent of vanilla and caramel and coffee wafting through the air, Jungkook wonders if Taehyung has ever fallen in love. Wonders what that’s like, that kind of love. But before his thoughts stray too far into uncharted territory, a pair of customers enter the cafe.

Taehyung doesn’t move, not immediately. “Show me more pictures later,” he says, and his voice is low and lovely and promising and Jungkook almost has to close his eyes at how forceful  _want_ throbs in his chest.

Jungkook swallows and nods. “Yeah.”

But Taehyung has already turned back to the register. Jungkook steps back from the pick-up counter where they’d been chatting, glances down at the picture of Jimin on his phone, and then at the time. He really needs to get going.

It occurs to him then in rare, brilliant clarity that he should just give Taehyung his number. He briefly considers the alternative, getting Taehyung’s number from Jimin and then messaging him, but. This is better, isn’t it? Jungkook wants hard and needs hard and has never been a patient person so he’s just going to give Taehyung his number and hope for the best.

But how? More customers are coming in now, lured by sweet drinks and iced coffee, so Jungkook figures he doesn’t have an opportunity to wait for a lull to talk to Taehyung again. Jungkook moves to an empty table, but doesn’t sit down - instead he flops his large, black backpack onto it. He unzips it quickly and locates, to his delight, a spare pen and notebook he hasn’t thrown away from studying yet.

He tears off a short square of paper and writes a short message, blushing, because it’s dumb - _so I can show you my photos some more ;)_ \- before writing his number with excruciating precision. He stares down at the note, at his neatly printed phone number, at the stupid winky face, but it’s whatever because maybe all this isn’t entirely one-sided. Jungkook feels like an idiot because he’s flustered and embarrassed, but maybe, just maybe, even though that’s how he feels, it’s not how he’s acting.

“Excuse me,” Jungkook approaches the pretty female barista from earlier. Her nametag says “Lisa”. She’s busy making drinks, but still looks up with a pleasant expression. “Sorry, just - uh, if it’s okay, can you give this to Taehyung?”

He holds the folded paper out to her. She reaches out and takes it, lips curving into a peculiar but not unkind smile. Like they’re sharing some kind of inside joke - except Jungkook doesn’t know the punchline. “No prob.”

“Thanks,” Jungkook knows he’s blushing, but mostly feels relief. He heads towards the door but sneaks one last look at Taehyung - because he’s beautiful and interesting and Jungkook feels like he’s reaching, stretching almost to the point of breaking when he looks at him, wanting so much he can hardly stand it. There’s a small line of people in front of his register, but Taehyung gives an apologetic smile and a wave over the heads of customers. Jungkook’s heart skips a beat right up into his throat. He waves back, and steps outside. It’s still cloudy but everything seems brighter, somehow.

 

*

 

“Oh my God, that is so - are you fucking serious?”

“What?! Did I mess up? Am I not supposed to give him my number?”

“Areyoukidding _yes_ you’re supposed to give him your number! And you fucking did! Holy shit Jungkook Jeon I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Shut up,” Jungkook mumbles, but he’s smiling - he wouldn’t be able to stop if he tried. Jimin, meanwhile, looks like he’s going to vibrate into another dimension.

“I can’t believe you wrote a winky face. What even are you? Oh my God.”

Jungkook huffs a sigh and whines a very drawn out “stop” at his friend - but he’s still smiling, so any faux irritation he’d hoped to summon is immediately lost. Jimin laughs before continuing on, obviously thirsty for details. “So has he texted you yet?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “Not yet. Maybe he won't?”

“He definitely will,” Jimin says with a confident nod. There’s a strange gleam in his eyes and he can’t seem to sit still. Jimin rubs his hands over his knees, grabs a pillow and puts it on his lap. Drums his fingers on the pillow. Jungkook quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment on any of it.

“I dunno, he probably thinks I’m weird,” Jungkook picks at the couch, frowning slightly. “He’s so out of my league, you know? Did you know he plays competitive Overwatch? That’s so fuckin’ cool. How does he do that while studying and working at the cafe?”

“He _definitely_ doesn’t think you’re weird. And you’re not out of his league,” Jimin says in a rush, throwing the pillow off his lap to the other end of the couch. He sounds almost manic, and this time Jungkook squints at him. Something’s off.

“Are you okay? How do _you_ know? Have you been talking with him or something?”

Jungkook says it in half-jest, but the way Jimin fidgets excitedly on the couch while doing a poor job of trying not to smile has his bullshit meter on high alert.

“I’m not supposed to say anything!” Jimin finally admits, as if that’s a proper explanation to anything. It’s not, obviously.

“Jimin, what the fuck,” Jungkook hisses, sitting up ramrod straight. “What the hell, bro - tell me right now!”

“Watching you guys flip out over each other is so much fun!”

That’s not an explanation, either.

“Jimin, I’m your best friend - this isn’t a game!” Jungkook tries to sound stern but Jimin’s words aren’t lost on him and the idea of Taehyung _flipping out_ over him, specifically, makes him feel giddy, light.

Jimin sighs, but it's dramatic and on purpose. “Alright. All I’m gonna say is that he’s super into you. Like, you wanna hook up with him? Go for it, total green light. He’d probably even go out with you if you were smart about it.”

Jungkook is certain that he has never had a more exciting afternoon. “What, really? I mean, I don’t...I dunno about going out, like - dating? We don’t really - we don’t really know each other? We’ve met, like, three times, I guess, and I was high as fuck at Namjoon’s party, so -”

“Well,” Jimin interrupts. “He has your number now, so when he texts you ask him out on a date. Get to know each other better. Jesus, Jungkook, this isn’t hard.”

Jungkook isn’t sure if he wants a boyfriend right now. He hadn’t even thought about dating Taehyung - he’d just been so infatuated with him and desperate to get to know him more and maybe, just maybe, if the planets aligned, hooking up with him. Potentially more than once. He’d never thought about actually dating him because that just seemed like something that wasn’t allowed to happen.

“When you asked Yoongi out, was it, you know, hard?”

Jimin laughs. “Nah. I just told him that I liked him and that I wanted to spend time with him more. He said the same thing. It was easy.”

Jungkook grumbles something but Jimin ignores it. “You know man, like, everyone tries to make simple, easy things complicated. This - thing - with Taehyung? It doesn’t have to be this convoluted, weird drama where everything is difficult for no reason. It also doesn’t need to be the love story that defines your entire life, you know? Don’t make it into this big grand thing, but also don’t ruin it before it’s even begun because you overthought it all into fucking oblivion. Just go with it and be honest. Have fun. Be chill. Be gay. Do drugs and crime or whatever it is.”

Jungkook blinks, ignoring the last little bit of what his friend had said. “Be chill,” he repeats slowly, and Jimin nods. Jungkook thinks that maybe, just maybe, he can try that. That alternative, after all, is precisely how Jimin described it: making things needlessly complicated and setting himself up for failure before anything’s even started.

"I'll try. I'm also gay and already have fun and do drugs - should I try out some crime as well?"

Jimin pretends to think, tapping his chin. "Absolutely."

 

*

 

Jungkook is at work later that night when Taehyung texts him. He’s doing the closing shift at the mall bookstore, but it’s just him tonight and currently the store is empty.

When Jungkook slips his phone out of his pocket and sees the texts, he forgets to breathe.

 **Unknown** : hey  
**Unknown** : this is taehyung

Naturally, Jungkook panics. He shoves the phone back into his pocket and almost trips over himself as he hurries away, inexplicably, from the cash register to instead organize the top row of Sci-Fi, facing books with entirely more aggression and force than necessary. His phone vibrates in his pocket again.

 **Unknown** : ;)

“A w-winky face,” Jungkook breathes, eyes wide as he clutches his phone in both hands and stares at it like it’s some long lost holy relic. He returns back behind the counter from Sci-Fi because he may be the only one working in an empty store, but he’s not about to stand in the middle of it texting. He adds Taehyung into his phone’s contacts.

 **Jungkook** : Hey

He stares down at his phone wondering if he should text something else, but a speech bubble indicating that Taehyung is typing appears first.

 **Taehyung** : your note was cute lol

Jungkook glances out the store entrance into the mall corridor. There are a few people strolling through, but no one enters the bookstore. He licks his lips and looks back at his phone.

 **Jungkook** : yeah? ;)

“Oh my God,” Jungkook blushes furiously down at his own words. Wonders if maybe he should text Jimin what’s happening so his friend can walk him through how to correctly text Taehyung Kim.

 **Taehyung** : yeah like you  
**Taehyung** : haha

Jungkook is actually on fire.

 **Taehyung** : what you doing rn  
**Taehyung** : ?

 **Jungkook** : I’m at work lol

Taehyung proceeds to ask Jungkook what his work is, and seems disproportionately excited over his part-time job as a bookstore employee.

 **Jungkook** : it’s really small tho like we don’t have a huge selection. and it’s never busy except for Christmas

 **Taehyung** : still!!! there’s kind of a library on the 2nd floor of the cafe so I like to take my breaks up there and read or study or whatever  
**Taehyung** : its so comfy  
**Taehyung** : like its not a real library but  
**Taehyung** : idk people leave books or borrow them  
**Taehyung** : or take them  
**Taehyung** : lol

Jungkook thinks that if it were anyone else he would be annoyed at how Taehyung’s messages ramble on. But it’s Taehyung, so it’s cute.

 **Jungkook** : that sounds nice!! I just eat lunch or go on my break in the backroom but it’s like a closet. not comfy haha

 **Taehyung** : next time you visit me I’ll show u ;)

Jungkook pauses. Hesitantly types out a message, wondering if it’s too forward, if he’s tripping over some boundary.

 **Jungkook** : when can that be?

Taehyung’s response is immediate.

 **Taehyung** : I work closing tomorrow.  
**Taehyung** : come see me then!  
**Taehyung** : I wanna see more of your pics!

Jungkook doesn’t know when he started smiling but he definitely is now. The rest of his shift passes by without incident and isn’t busy. He continues doing his tasks and helping the odd customer that wanders in, but also continues texting back and forth with Taehyung. Usually, Jungkook isn’t big on texting - he doesn’t tend to reply right away unless it’s something urgent, sometimes forgets to reply entirely, leaves his friends on read, mutes group chats. It’s not that he doesn’t care, it’s just that he gets distracted easily. And his friends get it. Some of them are even worse than he is.

If Jimin were here right now, he’d say that Jungkook is thirsty for Taehyung’s texts. And he absolutely is. Each notification has his heart pounding a little faster and adrenaline coursing a little thicker. Jungkook genuinely can’t remember when the last time was that he was genuinely excited to text with someone, including his past hookups and FWBs.

He’s on the bus home now, successfully having closed up the store for the night. He’s also filled in Jimin with his conversation with Taehyung so far, even included unnecessary screenshots. Jungkook leans back in his seat, feels the vibrations of the bus and watches some passengers get off. He has four more stops left to go, not long on this route. For now, he’s content to just sit back and focus on his phone cradled in his hands. Occasionally, on how sore his feet are - he really needs to buy better shoes for work.

 **Jimin** : I am so excited like  
**Jimin** : I can’t shut up about this. I'm never shutting up about this.

A notification pops up at the top of the screen from Taehyung. Jungkook immediately taps on it.

 **Taehyung** : dont die on the bus  
**Taehyung** : lol  
**Taehyung** : get home safe instead!!

Jungkook snorts softly at Taehyung’s texts. They’re weird, a little goofy and Jungkook loves it.

 **Jungkook** : I’ll do my best lol!

Taehyung sends back a grinning emoji and Jungkook thumbs his phone off. He reaches up to ring the bell before standing unsteadily and making his way to the door. A few moments later, the bus shudders to a stop.

Jungkook steps out into the hot, night air. The walk from the bus stop to his apartment is not long, but fades quickly from the lights and bustle of the main street to quiet suburban nighttime. It’s a Saturday night - and almost midnight at that - so the street is empty as most people are probably out partying deeper into the neighborhood, more towards the downtown core or where the pubs and bars are; Jungkook can’t see anyone else on the sidewalk ahead of him. A few windows continue to glow, however, with curtained light.

 **Jungkook** : I didn’t die on the bus haha

 **Taehyung** : ur home?

 **Jungkook** : almost, just walking now

 **Taehyung** : no dying allowed!!  
**Taehyung** : lol

Jungkook types a reply, pauses before hitting send. Takes a breath. Remembers how Taehyung had called him cute earlier in the evening. Remembers what Jimin had said about being chill. Reminds himself that this probably isn’t entirely onesided.

 **Jungkook** : You really don’t want me to die, huh

He punctuates his text with the smug face emoji.

 **Taehyung** : we made plans for tomorrow so it would be very inconvenient!!!  
**Taehyung** : if you died!!!

Taehyung concludes his text with a string of monkey-covering-eyes and heart emojis. Jungkook knows he must look like an idiot smiling wildly down at his phone. He does not care.

 **Jungkook** : Actually, I have a black belt in Taekwondo. Like, 3rd dan so  
**Jungkook** : I’ll be ready if anything or anyone tries to kill me lol

Jungkook narrowly avoids walking into a lamppost, so maybe not.

 **Taehyung** : hloly shit  
**Taehyung** : rleally????????  
**Taehyung** : wwOWOW its YOU people should be afraid of!!!!!  
**Taehyung** : whoa  
**Taehyung** : cool  
**Taehyung** : thats so cool  
**Taehyung** : wow jungkook!!

Jungkook actually laughs out loud. It’s a warm summer night punctuated by joy because a boy Jungkook likes makes him laugh. Makes him feel something wonderful. Makes him feel _good_.

Jungkook walks into the yellow light of his apartment lobby. Checks the mail, but there’s just flyers. Climbs the stairs instead of taking the elevator because he lives on the second floor.

The apartment is dark, so Jungkook figures that Mingyu is either asleep or out. Jungkook toes off his shoes and makes a line to his bedroom. He flicks on the light, turns on his oscillating fan, and promptly sheds his clothes and leaves them on a heap on the floor. He pulls his pj shirt out from where he had balled it up underneath his pillow.

 **Jungkook** : guess what

When he comes back from brushing his teeth, he flicks his bedroom light off and uses the light from his phone to guide him into bed. The room is a little warm since their apartment building doesn't have central air conditioning, but the fan is doing a good job pushing the air around and hums pleasantly. Jungkook doesn't pull the blanket up, content and happy to just lie down and not have any weight on his feet. He yawns.

Taehyung has, of course, responded back.

 **Taehyung** : wat

Jungkook chuckles and repeats the word out loud as it’s spelled. “Wat,” he whispers. It sounds funny.

 **Jungkook** : I am safely in my apartment. I didn’t die. I didn’t kill anyone along the way.

 **Taehyung** : with ur mad tkd skills  
**Taehyung** : cool im gonna go to bed now

Jungkook frowns a little at the screen.

 **Jungkook** : you were waiting up for me?

 **Taehyung** : yeah haha  
**Taehyung** : bc  
**Taehyung** : I like you  
**Taehyung** : lol  
**Taehyung** : see u tomorrow!!

 _I like you._ Jungkook reads the words over and over again as warmth, so sweet and wonderful, blooms in his chest. There’s this darkness hovering at the periphery of his mind that starts to whisper doubts and uncertainties but Jungkook shoves that away. He deserves to feel happy about this, he thinks tentatively, and that happiness doesn’t need to be rationalized or even justified; it can be simple, just like Jimin said.

 **Jungkook** : lol I like you too. I’ll message you later :)

Taehyung’s response is the winky face emoji that’s blowing a heart. Holy shit.

“Holy shit,” Jungkook breathes, frantically scrolling and taking screenshots. He sends them immediately to Jimin with a panicked message. Because of course.

 **Jimin** : IM YELLING EVEN LOUDER ABOUT THIS OMG

 **Jungkook** : okay but. is this weird? am I being weird? is this okay? ?????????

 **Jimin** : Jungkoooooovhgsjdhj

 **Jungkook** : I don’t wanna sound stupid

 **Jimin** : you both sound stupid. it’s adorable. don't worry!

Jungkook remembers the conversation he’d had with Jimin before, about not overthinking things. Those doubts and uncertainties from earlier threaten to bloom into something ugly but - he leaves it be. Jimin was - is - right.

 **Jungkook** : thanks. sorry man. this is just like. I don’t wanna mess shit up  
**Jungkook** : I’m just gonna be chill

Jimin is probably laughing at him.

 **Jimin** : thats my boy!! be chill n do crimes! can’t wait to hear about ur date w Tae hehe

Jungkook splutters into the darkness of his room because, holy shit, it’s not a date, probably,  _but what if it is_. 

 **Jimin** : ALSO u know I'm leaving soon right?

 **Jungkook** : right, yeah, we need to hang out again before you leave!

He’d almost forgot about that, about how Jimin is going back to his parent’s house for a month or so.

 **Jimin** : there’s gonna be a small thing at my place like. real chill. dunno when but prob next week

 **Jungkook** : yeah cool, I’ll be there

 **Jimin** : bring tae!!! omg

 **Jungkook** : haha ill ask

 **Jimin** : :))))))))))

Jungkook doesn’t respond, just plugs his charger into his phone and shoves it under his pillow. He’s nervous for tomorrow, but the feeling isn’t unpleasant. It’s something light and ticklish, like butterflies alighting on his skin. Something like quiet fireworks, like that neon pink that seeps from the horizon at dawn. It’s anticipation, this wonderful feeling inside him that swells when he thinks of: Taehyung’s smile, his laugh, sun-gold skin, full lips.

It’s Taehyung.

Jungkook falls asleep with a smile on his face, lips curved gentle and soft.

He doesn’t know that Taehyung falls asleep the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO BOY I AM OBSESSED WITH BTS' NEW ALBUM. I honestly can't even pick a favourite song but I LOVE Boy With Luv and Home. How about you guys? What's your favourite song off the album?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think Jungkook has a lot of common worries and insecurities, but I wanted to have him slowly understand that he doesn't need to be a victim of those things. He can make his own happiness! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)) See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well
> 
> here's some smut
> 
> enjoy!!!

Jungkook’s nerves creep up on him and before he knows it, he’s standing in front of the cafe with sweaty palms and a thousand unhelpful thoughts buzzing in his head.

_Am I too early?_  
_Should I get something to drink while I wait?_  
_Should I just sit down?_  
_What do I say?_

Jungkook pushes the door open and is surprised to see that the cafe isn’t entirely empty despite it almost being closing time. The person behind the counter isn’t Taehyung, but Lisa - the pretty girl he’d given the note to with his number on before. She smiles up at him as he tentatively approaches the counter.

“Hi! Just so you know, we close in ten...wait -” her eyes widen a little in recognition. “You’re here for Taehyung? Jungkook, right?”

“Oh,” Jungkook is surprised, unprepared for her to know his name or why he’s here. Taehyung must have told her about him. Happiness warms in his belly. “Y-yeah, I’m here for him.”

Lisa smirks then, but it’s cheeky and playful. “I’ll tell him you’re here, but he’s closing up cash in the backroom so he might be awhile. You can wait anywhere, though! Make yourself comfortable.”

Jungkook considers this. “Is it okay to sit upstairs?”

“Yeah, no prob! Might be a little warm up there, though.”

“Thanks,” Jungkook smiles, and turns away from the counter. The stairs are on the opposite side of the cafe, away from where he and Jimin had sat last week. The steps are steep and wooden and creak underneath his feet.

The second level of the cafe is really more like a loft. The ceiling is low, and while the top of Jungkook’s head doesn’t come shy of brushing it, he still feels like he needs to duck down. The lighting is soft and dim, lit by fairy lights glowing a faint orange around the perimeter of the ceiling, and lamps with heavy shades that reduce the light to a muted warmth. The furniture is just a futon couch and some bean bags scattered around a low coffee table. A bookshelf crammed with books takes up one entire wall of the room, while the wide window he saw from the street before takes up another - but tonight it’s closed. Behind the futon couch there are vintage looking photographs in frames nailed to the wall in no discernible arrangement.

Jungkook is glad that he’s the only one up here; maybe a handful of people could fit up here before the coziness becomes stifling. He takes off his backpack and places it on the futon couch, relieved to have his shoulders free from the weight. He sidesteps the coffee table and stares at the bookshelf. Instinct makes him want to tidy up the shelving, but he sees right away that there’s no order or catalogue to how the books have been arranged, it’s all random. There’s a funny kind of charm about it that would probably make his manager at the bookstore apoplectic.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone to text Taehyung. Jungkook is sure that Lisa will tell Taehyung that he’s here, but he's also currently entertaining an unlikely scenario where Taehyung forgets he exists entirely and closes up the cafe, locking him inside.

 **Jungkook** : hey idk if your coworker told you but I’m here, upstairs.  
**Jungkook** : take your time, no rush :)

Jungkook scrolls up a bit to briefly re-read his conversation with Taehyung from earlier in the day. Taehyung had texted him good morning and said that he was looking forward to seeing him later. Jungkook hadn’t seen the text until around noon when he’d finally woken up, but he’d hastily replied back so Taehyung wouldn’t think that he was ignoring him. They’d chatted back and forth all day, with the messages slowing down once Taehyung started his shift. Jungkook grins at one of the last messages where Taehyung had said again that he couldn’t wait to see him, followed by a bunch of heart emojis.

He slides his phone back in his pocket before reaching for a particularly thick book in front of him. The spine is lined with crinkles and use and the paper feels soft with age when he grips it. It’s James Joyce’s _Ulysses_ and Jungkook grimaces. Not a fan.

Time passes like that. Jungkook lightly trails his fingers over book spines, pulls books out when curiosity strikes him. Some books have dog-eared pages and notes and underlines, some still have bookmarks. Not all the books are literary, though, or even fiction. He finds a glossy hardcover, the biography of some politician that he’s seen at his own bookstore. Next to it is a battered copy of volume 21 of One Piece, but it’s all in Japanese.

At some point, he realizes that he’s almost sweating and figures that maybe that’s why the room had been empty when he’d come up: all the air conditioning is downstairs. He unzips the thin hoodie he’d layered with his t-shirt for _fashion_ and tosses it on top of his backpack. He’s in the process of turning back to the bookshelf when he glances out the window. To his surprise, rain is streaming gently down the glass.

Jungkook is holding a battered copy of the works of Sir Alfred Tennyson, contemplating the fact that he didn’t think to bring an umbrella, when he hears someone coming up the stairs.

“Hey!” Taehyung calls up the stairs, and Jungkook nearly drops the book. “Whoa, it’s kinda hot up here, you okay?”

He comes into view, steps into the loft and suddenly Jungkook feels like the space is entirely too small. Taehyung is standing in front of his only exit, and, despite having worked a long shift, looks devastatingly gorgeous in the soft, muted light of the loft. It steals the breath right out of Jungkook’s lungs, makes him feel like he has to panic even though there’s nothing to be afraid of, no threat at all. Makes him want to run. God, he’s whipped.

Today, Taehyung’s hair is styled into fluffy, soft waves that fall into his eyes. He’s taken off his apron and is dressed in normal clothes: a boldly patterned button-up tucked into the front of loose-fitting jeans. Jungkook realizes he’s smiling. Taehyung is too.

“Hey, yeah - it’s fine. I took my hoodie off,” Jungkook gestures at the couch in explanation but doesn’t look away from Taehyung.

Taehyung laughs, knocks some hair out of his face with a practiced flick of a finger and Jungkook can see how his gaze slides down his body. There is absolutely nothing subtle about it. “You sure did. What are you reading? Tennyson? Sorry if you had to wait long - there were some variances I had to fix at the register. Lisa’s gone and the cafe’s closed. Just you and me.”

It’s charming, how Taehyung rambles, that peculiar meter that skips along. Jungkook doesn’t miss how Taehyung smirks when he says _just you and me_.

“It’s totally fine,” he says, and Taehyung steps closer until he’s almost pressed up against Jungkook’s side. “A-And yeah, Tennyson.”

Taehyung hums in response, stares down at the page. Jungkook swallows and it sounds so _loud_ he’s sure Taehyung can hear perfectly the suddenly dry workings of his throat. He closes his eyes and, again, Taehyung smells sweet - this time more like vanilla and something sugary that Jungkook can’t quite name.

“Did you like Victorian Lit?” Taehyung is asking. When Jungkook opens his eyes, Taehyung is looking at him, not the page, with twinkling eyes and a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Jungkook says. “I took it this past semester; it was interesting to take at the same time as Romantic Lit.”

“For sure,” Taehyung agrees. “Tennyson is my favorite, actually.”

Taehyung takes the book from him with a deliberate press and brush of his fingers against’s Jungkook’s. This close, Jungkook can see how large Taehyung’s hands are. But, there’s a sculpted, delicate quality to them, especially in how slender and long his fingers are. Jungkook wants them pressed against his skin.

“Really?” Jungkook is aware he sounds breathless and stupid, but it doesn’t matter. Before Taehyung had come up he’d been absently skimming over Tennyson’s _In Memoriam_ but Taehyung flips the pages with purpose to _The Lady of Shalott_ ; he doesn’t even need to look at the table of contents to know what page it’s on.

“I love this one,” he murmurs, and Jungkook makes a soft noise of agreement. _The Lady of Shalott_ is a classic that every Lit student studies once or thrice or more during their undergraduate career. Taehyung steps backwards carefully to sit down on the futon. Jungkook, of course, follows, and Taehyung continues, “the first time I read it, I thought it was kind of silly. Like, it’s just a fairytale story, why are we studying it? But then I thought, wow...this is actually a really sad story - really sad. Heartbreaking, don’t you think?”

Jungkook hums again, brows furrowed. He has this overwhelming need to say something cool, something smart that will impress Taehyung - especially since he’d just studied the poem this past semester. He can kind of get where Taehyung is coming from, because the poem does have a sad ending, but he’s not sure if he would call it heartbreaking.

“Because she dies?” he asks tentatively. “And like, no one knows who she is.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung says. He turns the page and taps on a particular stanza. “But, this line. _‘I am half-sick of shadows’ said The Lady of Shallot_. I am half sick of shadows,” Taehyung repeats the line, looks at Jungkook with a peculiar expression like he’s looking for something important. Looking at something important. “Isn’t that...I don't know, that line is so. I can’t forget it, like it’s not just sad, it’s something else.”

And Jungkook thinks he gets it, really, because there are certain lines of poetry and other texts that he can’t forget either. He wants to share them with Taehyung, sometime. Maybe they’ll be important to him, too.

“And then Lancelot comes and fucks everything up,” Jungkook adds, but Taehyung doesn’t say anything for a moment.

“And he doesn’t even know,” he says finally. He closes the book and places it on the table in front of them before sitting back. He leans into Jungkook, just a little, just enough for Jungkook to wonder if he should move away a fraction. He doesn’t, though, especially when Taehyung lifts his head to look at him with a nervous expression. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook says. “Of course.”

Taehyung licks his lips, drops his gaze to Jungkook’s mouth and says, “tell me if I’m reading you wrong.” And kisses him.

It’s chaste, at first. It’s just Taehyung pressing his lips against Jungkook’s. That’s all it is, but heat rips through Jungkook so violently that he gasps against Taehyung’s mouth. He can feel Taehyung’s amusement - a short puff of air from his nose, warm against his skin as he continues to pout his lips softly against Jungkook’s.

Jungkook suddenly doesn’t know what the fuck to do with his hands. Where can he put them? Can he touch Taehyung? Does Taehyung crave his touch as much as Jungkook needs his? He settles with tightening his hands into tense fists on his lap instead, but it’s not at all where he wants them to be.

Taehyung pulls away and Jungkook’s body tugs forward. He doesn’t really think, just curls his hands into the sides of Taehyung’s waist. His shirt is soft beneath his hands but he’s sure Taehyung’s skin is even softer.

“How was my interpretation?” Taehyung asks, nerves replaced with something playful and teasing. He pulls his thick bottom lip in between his teeth and Jungkook just stares. Is this _happening_?

“Excellent,” Jungkook breathes. “Really good.”

Taehyung’s lips tilt into a smirk like he knows exactly what he's doing. And he does, Jungkook is sure of that. His hand is shaking when he reaches up to brush Taehyung’s hair back off his forehead, and he watches how Taehyung leans into his touch, expression melting into bliss. Something like triumph sounds somewhere deep in Jungkook’s mind. His fingers card back to press against the nape of Taehyung’s neck.

“Come here,” Jungkook whispers.

Taehyung leans forward again, this time winding his arms comfortably around Jungkook’s shoulders. When their lips meet, Jungkook can feel the curve of Taehyung’s smile.

It’s not that Jungkook dislikes kissing. He doesn’t. But, with previous hookups Jungkook has always viewed kissing as some kind of necessary prerequisite to sex - something both people have to rush through to get to the part where they take their clothes off.

But in this moment he wants nothing more than to keep kissing Taehyung. Preferably forever.

Because, Taehyung’s lips are so fucking soft and when Jungkook pushes his tongue gently against them, Taehyung melts against his body and sighs like Jungkook wanting to kiss him deeper is the loveliest thing that has ever happened to him. The inside of Taehyung’s mouth is slick and sweet and so good and there’s this desperate urgency building in the back of Jungkook’s mind to push everything faster, to take more, to give Taehyung more but he ignores it for now. Keeps his kisses slow, lazy, languid.

They kiss like that for awhile, in a dim upstairs cafe loft while summer rain pours outside. Jungkook has no idea how much time has passed, but it doesn't matter. Kissing Taehyung is all that matters.

He’s still kept one hand caressing the back of Taehyung’s head, because Jungkook can tell that it makes Taehyung feel good, especially the soft tugs he gives now and then. After awhile, his other hand, which had been pressing still on Taehyung’s side, slides down to cup at his ass.

Taehyung gasps at that and suddenly sits back. His hair is messy, lips shiny and red, and Jungkook is sure, even in the soft loft lighting, that Taehyung is blushing. There’s an apology on the tip of his tongue, because maybe he’s gone too far, shouldn’t have touched Taehyung like that. But Taehyung just surges forward, pushing Jungkook’s body back hard against the futon so he can straddle his hips.

Jungkook’s mind is a mess of want, but at least now he knows what to do with his hands. Both hands immediately run up Taehyung’s thighs, thumbs pressing down into the space between Taehyungs thighs and crotch. Taehyung makes a desperate sounding noise and leans forward but his eyes are still trained on Jungkook’s hands, how his thumbs rub and tease. Jungkook can feel how Taehyung tries to spread his thighs wider over his lap and it occurs to him that maybe Taehyung is hard like he already is. Maybe Taehyung wants him to touch him _there_. Jungkook feels dizzy.

He startles at the intensity with how Taehyung is kissing him again and again as he rocks gently in his lap - but it’s blowing his mind because never in a million years would Jungkook have guessed that Taehyung would want him just as bad. Taehyung is literally licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, grinding down on his crotch, and all Jungkook can think is: _more_.

Taehyung tilts Jungkook’s head back to a better angle where he can kiss him deeper, his thumb pressing along the sharp line of Jungkook’s jaw. His hands are warm and feel big against the side of Jungkook’s face, make him feel safe and taken care of. Taehyung shifts forward with an audible whine, so Jungkook slides his hands up Taehyung’s thighs to grab and squeeze his ass again, except this time he uses it as leverage to grind up against Taehyung; they both gasp and arch into each other. Taehyung is breathing hard, nose against Jungkook’s cheekbone. He starts mouthing along his jaw, towards his ear.

“O-oh,” Jungkook pants, squirming, because Taehyung is pressing open mouthed kisses against his neck. He presses his head to the side to allow Taehyung easier access and grabs hard at his ass, hands scrambling to find purchase on something to ground him.

“You like that, huh,” Taehyung breathes against his neck, and Jungkook can feel his mouth moving against the sensitive skin there. He’s about to answer something stupid, probably an unnecessary “yeah” when Taehyung bites down just below his jaw and sucks.

The noise that is ripped from Jungkook’s throat is something halfway between a moan and a shout. He’s been hard for awhile, but his dick kicks uncomfortably in his tight jeans. There’s no way he can move to relieve the pressure there, not with Taehyung’s thighs bracketing his own. Taehyung bites down again, a little lower this time, and Jungkook actually whimpers, a high sound in the back of his throat. He doesn’t care - it feels so good, and he wants more of it. One of his hands is tangled tightly in Taehyung’s hair again, pressing his face close against his throat while his hips flex weakly in response to Taehyung’s teeth and lips.

Taehyung sits up again and if he looked disheveled before he looks absolutely wrecked now. His flush is no longer delicate and pretty in the low lighting of the loft, but hectic and splotchy across his face. He’s breathing hard and sweat is beading at his hairline. Jungkook is sure he doesn’t look any better, but the way Taehyung is looking down at him with an almost animal intensity makes him think - hope - that he probably looks alright. His eyes go back to Taehyung’s sweaty hairline, suddenly aware of how fucking hot it is in the loft, and wonders what it would be like to swipe his tongue against Taehyung’s face, to lick the sweat away.

Great, probably.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jungkook says. He wets his lips and they taste like Taehyung. “Taehyung, what the fuck, look at you.”

His words have Taehyung absolutely preening in his lap, so pleased. And then he starts unbuttoning his shirt and Jungkook almost goes deaf from how loud his heartbeat roars in his ears.

“Is this okay?” Taehyung’s voice is quiet, shaking a little.

“Yeah,” Jungkook says immediately: he wants to see, he wants to touch, he wants wants _wants_. He runs his palms encouragingly up Taehyung’s thighs, gaze scattering against each slice of skin that Taehyung reveals.

Taehyung smirks down at him, a dangerous thing. “You too.”

The temperature in the small loft is beginning to teeter close to uncomfortable now, especially with another man straddling him like Taehyung is. Jungkook is more than happy to remove his own clothing for that reason, but the way Taehyung’s long fingers undo the last couple of buttons on his shirt has him dumb with lust. He quickly forgets about his own shirt and instead reaches up and hastily pushes the shirt off Taehyung’s smooth shoulders. Pushes his hands along the balls of Taehyung’s shoulders, down his chest and down his sides. That’s not enough though, so Jungkook pushes his face into Taehyung’s chest, mouths a nipple.

It’s not a gasp that tumbles from Taehyung’s throat, but a cry. Wordless, frayed with desperation. That, and the way Taehyung arches hard in his lap, hands clenching tight in his dark hair has Jungkook turned on so much he can barely think straight. All he knows is this molten heat and the need to touch, to want and the way the low lights lick at and shimmer against his tan skin has Taehyung looking like the Adonis of his dreams.

“I-I said - I wanna -” Taehyung stutters, breathless, as Jungkook presses open-mouthed kisses against his collarbone while his fingers toy with the band of underwear peaking out over Taehyung’s jeans. He tugs weakly at Jungkook’s shirt. “ - take this off.”

Jungkook sits back and does as he’s asked, reaches behind him and pulls his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. Drops it on the futon beside him and immediately forgets its there because if Taehyung had been looking at him with hunger in his eyes before, it’s nothing compared to now. Taehyung stares down at him, pupils blown wide and dark, like he’s entranced.

“Look at _you_ ,” Taehyung whispers, reverent, and Jungkook can’t help it, can’t help but tilt his head back and gasp because Taehyung’s touch against his bare abdomen is like the sweetest fire. Taehyung’s hands are greedy as they roam against his skin, pressing into his pecs and curling around his biceps. “This from all that Taekwondo, hm?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook says breathily, mindless, head still tipped back. With a whine, he tries to spread his legs wider underneath Taehyung - a quick, uncomfortable jerk of his hips.

But then Taehyung is shuffling backwards off his lap and sinking to the floor between his legs. He puts his palms flat on Jungkook’s thighs and looks up at him through his lashes. Taehyung’s lips are pulled back in a dangerous smirk and Jungkook can’t fucking help it: he flexes his hips right in front of Taehyung’s face.

Taehyung tongues at his lips. Slides a palm firmly up Jungkook’s thigh, tugs hard at one of Jungkook’s belt loops. “Let me make you feel good.”

“You sure?” Jungkook asks, but he’s already working open the button on his jeans, fingers scrabbling quick against his zipper.

“ _Yes_ ,” Taehyung breathes, like it’s obvious, eyes sharp and focused on Jungkook’s hands as they slip down beneath the denim fabric and his underwear. Watching isn’t enough, makes Taehyung impatient - he reaches out and helps pull down Jungkook’s jeans, and then underwear, enough so that finally his dick bobs free, head already flushed and shiny with precum. Taehyung immediately reaches for it and as soon as his warm palm is around it, Jungkook's dick flexes quick in his loose fist. Kicks hard. Taehyung wets his lips like he can’t help it, continues to stare shamelessly, gives it a few languid strokes to get his grip more slick.

“Is that good?” Taehyung whispers - purrs, like it’s not a question - and Jungkook mutters something encouraging but unintelligible. Taehyung goes back to pressing the fingers on his free hand into Jungkook’s now bare thighs and up his tummy, delighting in how the muscles of his abdomen tighten underneath his touch. With his other hand, Taehyung twists his wrist on the upstroke, presses the pad of his thumb into the slick head of Jungkook’s dick.

It’s electric, how good it feels. Everything tight, coiled, and Jungkook can’t help but gasp and whine, loud and breathy in the small loft. Taehyung continues to spread wetness around the head of his dick and just underneath. It flexes again, hard, drools more precum that Taehyung works around his shaft, making Jungkook feel like he’s going insane.

“You’re so sensitive,” Taehyung chuckles lowly, the tempo of his movements suddenly tighter, quicker so that the barely lit loft is filled with the soft, slick sound of his fist as he jerks Jungkook off. “You really want this, don’t you?” Again, not a question.

“God, yeah,” Jungkook gasps again. “Want _you_.”

“You’ll have me,” Taehyung says.

Jungkook swears. He fights the urge to close his eyes and tip his head back because he wants to remember this for a long time: Taehyung on his knees between his legs, gaze flickering hungry and shameless and dark as it dances between his dick, his exposed body, his face. When their eyes meet next, Taehyung leans in and licks a wet stripe up his dick, smears the head sloppily across his mouth and Jungkook whines. That elicits another low chuckle out of Taehyung and Jungkook can feel his breath puffing hotly against him before he leans in again. He mouths and licks, tongue flat and broad against the head and Taehyung is right, he is sensitive, has Jungkook hiccuping short gasps. Almost panting.

Taehyung loosely closes his wet fist around the head and gives a few lazy squeezes while mouthing slowly down to the base of Jungkook’s dick. And the thing is, Jungkook is close and he knows - _knows_ \- that Taehyung isn’t even trying to make him come, that he’s just playing with him. Another squeeze has something molten coiling too tight in his belly and one of his hands flies out to grip at Taehyung’s hair. It’s probably painful, but Taehyung doesn’t stop his licking and mouthing and squeezing - slick and wet and obscene.

“Wanna fuck your pretty fuh-face, _ah_ ,” Jungkook slurs, too needy, delirious with lust, and Taehyung just closes his eyes and groans against his wet dick. Laves little kitten licks up to the head. Takes him properly into his mouth.

Jungkook is so close it hurts. Thinks, this is it: this beautiful boy is going to swallow him down, finally. Wreck him completely with that clever mouth of his so he can come down his throat. 

He doesn’t though. Taehyung takes half of him into his mouth before pulling off and spreading his spit more evenly along his length. It’s already so wet, so slick, Jungkook can’t help the moans that spill pathetically from his lips and finally tilt his head back in defeat against the futon as Taehyung continues to play with him, pushing him towards the edge. He tightens his grip in Taehyung’s hair as he feels the blonde rub his lips - so plush and spit slick - against the underside of his dick.

But then Taehyung is shifting, moving up. Jungkook releases his grip on his hair and looks up at Taehyung as he settles back on his lap.

Taehyung pauses, though. “Actually, maybe you should lie down. Is that okay?”

“Okay,” Jungkook says, fully aware that Taehyung could ask him to do anything right now and he’d gladly agree. He feels fuzzy, too stimulated so everything is blurred around the edges; desire and need whittled down from something sharp to something blunt. Taehyung moves to the side as Jungkook shifts to lie down, shoving his pants down and off as he does so.

Taehyung climbs back on top of him and goes back to playing with Jungkook’s dick, but their changed positions means that Jungkook can touch him easier. He touches his smooth tummy, lean waist - reaches up higher to press and rub at one of Taehyung’s nipples. Distantly Jungkook has this thought of dismantling Taehyung the way he’s doing just that to him right now, except to have Taehyung sobbing and wrecked underneath him.

His dick flexes weakly, so hard. Taehyung finds this amusing.

“Cute,” he coos, and laughs at how Jungkook pouts. “You’re so cute.”

“So’re you,” Jungkook mumbles. He watches Taehyung undo the front of his jeans, licks his lips in anticipation.

“Is this okay?” Taehyung asks again. “We don’t have to go all the way or anything but I -”

“- Yeah, ‘s good,” Jungkook cuts him off. His hands are already reaching for Taehyung’s crotch, roughly tugging the material down but all he succeeds in doing is bunching the loose denim around Taehyung’s hips. He watches as Taehyung stands up to remove the rest of his clothes, and it’s sort of awkward and clumsy - there’s nothing sexy about taking off socks - but Jungkook doesn’t care because Taehyung is so lithe and long, shadows draped like spilled silk along the slender lines of his body in the low glow of the loft.

But his thighs and ass - a whole fucking gift, supple and firm when Jungkook grabs at them greedily as Taehyung climbs back on him, and finally Jungkook can get a good look at his dick: so hard, thicker than Jungkook’s. Probably around the same length and Jungkook is sure he must have been a saint in his past life to deserve this moment right now. This entire evening.

Taehyung lies down on top of him, brackets Jungkook’s head with one of his arms so he can hold his weight, and kisses him. His lips are slightly bitter with precum, but before Jungkook can really process that - not that he minds -Taehyung flexes his hips, a searing, rolling motion against Jungkook’s. Their dicks rub together, the glide so good and slick from both of their arousal and Taehyung’s spit; Jungkook arches into the sensation, fingers pressing almost cruelly into Taehyung’s ass so they can grind together. Taehyung gasps against Jungkook’s lips, a hot, desperate sound that has Jungkook’s desire spiking back to electric, sharp. He reaches between their bodies to grip both of their erections together. But, the angle is awkward and Taehyung is thick - Jungkook can’t get a good hold.

“I’ll do it,” Taehyung murmurs against the corner of Jungkook's lips. His long fingers curl around Jungkook’s length while his thumb encircles his own. Jungkook pushes up onto one of his elbows to watch Taehyung push their dicks through his fist. Taehyung is sweaty, hovering over him and the side of Jungkook’s face is practically pressed into Taehyung’s neck at this angle. He still smells so sweet and pretty.

Taehyung doesn’t stay in this position for long, just enough for Jungkook to mouth and lick at Taehyung’s flushed skin, to pluck at and roll one of his nipples. He sits up and shifts, just a little, so his grip on their dicks is more comfortable before jerking them off quick, but with both hands. Jungkook grabs hard at Taehyung’s thighs, feels himself trying to fuck into Taehyung’s fists. He can’t help it, driven by pure need.

“Ah, _yeah_ , that’s so nice,” he groans, voice fucked out and hoarse like they've been doing this for hours. “That’s, _ah_ , I’m -”

He can feel the beginnings of his orgasm licking at his insides, and through the roar of it Jungkook briefly feels embarrassed of how little control he feels he has over himself, but it’s a weak, flickering thought, drowned out by Taehyung’s hands, Taehyung’s body, Taehyung. And then, Jungkook feels it in his thighs first: this tingling that makes the skin there feel hot and numb at the same time before shooting up into his groin and Jungkook knows he’s done, there's nothing he can do to draw out his pleasure any longer. His fingers press cruelly into the sides of Taehyung’s thighs and he gasps out, “ _fuck_ , Tuh-Taehyung I’m gonna - gonna come.”

“Yeah?” Taehyung encourages, breathy. Jungkook feels him tighten his grip and almost shouts at how good it feels. The slick slapping of Taehyung’s fist continues staccato sharp and he pants, hungry, “gonna come on yourself? Show me.”

Jungkook does.

His orgasm hits hard, electric bright, a series of violent jolts. He arches hard off the futon with a cry and through the roaring in his ears he can hear Taehyung gasping, “just like that - oh, yeah, that’s so good.”

Jungkook can feel his dick pulsing hot spurts of cum up his stomach and he groans helplessly with each one, hands kneading desperately into Taehyung’s thighs. His body is taut and tight as pleasure surges and pulls through, all ecstasy and wildfire. As his orgasm slowly wanes, he relaxes his body, tilts his head back down with a small gasp, releases Taehyung’s sure to be bruised thighs, and runs his fingers through the cooling cum on his still heaving chest.

“Fuck,” Taehyung spits out. He’s since released Jungkook’s dick since any further touching would just lead to uncomfortable overstimulation. Instead, he quickly jerks himself off and Jungkook can tell through his haze that Taehyung is on the cusp of coming as well and all he can think is how Taehyung looks so fucking beautiful like this: soft body tense, body curved and bowed, thighs quivering. His hair is a mess, wild and damp, eyebrows drawn sharply together, eyes glassy, full lips pressed closed in a tight line. Like he’s trying to contain everything, keep everything from spilling out.

“You wanna come on me?” Jungkook asks softly, shifting to sit up on his elbows.

“Uh-huh, yuh- _yeah_ ,” Taehyung gasps. Jungkook sits up higher, jostles Taehyung into a better position on his lap. The sudden movement has Taehyung whining in his arms and Jungkook files that information away for later, that maybe Taehyung likes being manhandled. He hopes that there will be a later.

“Come on me,” Jungkook urges, a soft growl against the corner of Taehyung’s mouth. “ _Taehyung_.”

Taehyung comes up his chest with a helpless cry, grinding the head of his dick against Jungkook’s sweat and cum-slick tummy. His thighs clamp tight around either side of Jungkook’s body and he presses his face hard into the side of Jungkook’s neck to muffle his hiccuping gasps as he rides out his orgasm.

Jungkook pets his hair, his sides, wishes with the briefest flicker of disappointment that Taehyung would let himself be loud, for him. But then, even before it seems like he's finished, Taehyung is laughing, breathless; he sounds sheepish, close to embarrassed. He’s still breathing hard when he pulls back and dread chases away vestiges of the satisfaction of what they’ve just done because they’ve just made out and made a mess of themselves (and possibly the furniture, gross) and now they need to acknowledge that now that they’re not stupid with lust and sex, categorise it for what it is. Right?

Jungkook isn’t sure what _it_ is, just that it would be nice if it didn’t end now and in awkwardness or regret. Not like this, not so soon. 

Instead, Taehyung - cheeks flushed, eyes shiny and hair curled into sweaty wisps around his face - says, “I really did want to see your pictures. I do want to see your pictures,” he corrects quickly. Jungkook blinks. Remembers - his photos, right.

“But,” Taehyung continues. He’s still panting. “I, maybe, had to kiss you first.”

The dread in Jungkook’s stomach dissipates. He grins up at Taehyung, reaches up and pushes his sweaty hair back like he can’t help it. “You good now? We did a lot of kissing.”

“Hmm,” Taehyung pretends to think, playful, even now. “Might need some more, actually.”

It’s easy. Jungkook leans in and presses a kiss against Taehyung’s lips. And again, and again. There’s no urgency this time, nothing frantic or rough. It’s simple.

Jungkook remembers Jimin’s words from earlier, and it finally internalizes - clicks into place, and he gets it, finally appreciates what his friend had been trying to get through to him. Because this? Naked and sweaty and gross in a low-lit cafe loft, making out with a beautiful boy - it’s easy, it’s _so good_ , and Jungkook’s mind is blissfully blank save for the need to stamp his adoration onto Taehyung’s body with his mouth. He doesn’t want this to end, especially not now, not when Taehyung is cupping his face between his hands like he’s something precious. Thinks, maybe this doesn't have to end at all. 

“You’re uh. Kinda messy,” Taehyung observes after finally pulling back, gingerly rubbing his fingers overtop the sticky semen splattered up Jungkook’s torso. Jungkook winces at the sensation.

“It’s not just my mess, if you’ll recall,” Jungkook says and Taehyung smirks.

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. “I’ll go downstairs and get a rag to clean us up. Don’t move.”

“Can I breathe?”

Taehyung climbs off of Jungkook and shucks his underwear and jeans up over his hips, pulls his shirt on but only does a few of the buttons up.

“No,” he says, toeing into his shoes. He isn’t wearing his socks. “No moving, no breathing.”

Jungkook hums. “Guess I’ll die.”

“No moving, no breathing, no dying,” Taehyung amends. He’s smiling, the shape of his mouth cute and boxy. Something kicks tender in Jungkook’s chest.

“No moving or breathing, but also no dying. Got it.”

“That’s my boy,” Taehyung says before heading down the stairs. That tender thing in his chest kicks again.

Jungkook stays still while he waits for Taehyung. He considers moving only to sit forward-facing on the futon so he can lean back against it - but then reconsiders; his back is sweaty. People _sit up here_ and drink coffee and read books and have civilized, intelligent discussions and he's here having done none of that: naked and sweaty with cum on his chest and some of it isn't even his own. 

Jimin is going to _lose it_ when he tells him this. 

“You didn’t move,” Taehyung reappears, laughing like it’s hilarious that Jungkook actually listened to him and his joy makes Jungkook laugh too. Taehyung’s holding some damp hand towels.

“You told me not to!” Jungkook mock complains as Taehyung settles down next to him. “I did what you told me to!”

Taehyung grins. “You like doing what you’re told?” Before Jungkook can respond, Taehyung kisses him again.

Taehyung cleans Jungkook off and then himself. He laughs softly while he does it, that sheepish grin back on his face. Jungkook asks him why he’s laughing, vulnerable and blushing at how gently Taehyung takes care of him, but Taehyung just shakes his head.

“I don’t know,” he admits. “I’m happy.”

“Me too,” it’s automatic. It’s real.

Jungkook feels like they should talk properly about what they’ve done and what it means, but after inspecting the futon carefully to ensure its cleanliness, Taehyung announces that he’s hungry. And, again, it’s easy - Jungkook readily invites him back to his place so they can order food and look at pictures. Taehyung happily agrees and there’s nothing weird about what’s happening. It doesn’t feel wrong. It doesn’t feel like he’s fucking up. It doesn’t even feel awkward. It feels: fine. It feels: great. It feels: amazing.

It’s just, easy.

Taehyung throws away the rags he's used to clean them up, quickly locks up the cafe and when they finally step outside, it’s no longer raining - but the air is soupy with humidity and thick with the smell of summer rain and something about that makes the lights and bustle around them seem soft and smeared. Jungkook gestures which way they should walk, assuring Taehyung that it won't take long to get to his place - but Taehyung just smiles.

“I don’t mind,” he says, and takes Jungkook’s hand in his. Jungkook squeezes back.

For awhile, they walk in silence. Jungkook is intent on memorizing the feel of what it’s like to hold hands with Taehyung, how their palms feel pressed together, how their fingers lace perfectly. 

“Just so you know,” Taehyung says as they turn down onto Jungkook’s street. “I’ve never hooked up with someone at the cafe. Or in any cafe.”

Jungkook snorts. “Isn’t it kinda unsanitary?”

“It is _extremely_ unsanitary,” Taehyung quickly agrees with a serious nod. “Let’s not do it there again, I kinda feel bad about it now.”

“Oh,” Jungkook says. Worry threatens to spoil his mood. “Do you feel bad about what we did?”

“What? No, that was so good - can we do it again? Just maybe, like. In your room. Or at my place,” Taehyung breaks off to laugh, apparently amused at his own antics. “I’m serious about what I said before - I really did wanna hang out with you tonight and look at your pictures, but.”

“But?”

Taehyung pauses, squeezes Jungkook’s hand. “I...listen. You’re. Really hot, but you’re also really cool and funny, and that makes you even hotter, and it makes me wanna, like, hang out with you more? But also kiss you. A lot.”

Jungkook makes a strangled noise but Taehyung continues, “I just - like you. You were so cute with Jimin at the cafe last week and at Namjoon’s party I really wanted to hook up.”

Taehyung suddenly stops, a strange look of shock on his face. He claps his free hand over his mouth. “Is that too much? Am I being too forward? I don’t _just_ want to hook up with you, it’s not just like that -”

But Jungkook is - _giggling_. He peels Taehyung’s hand away from his mouth with his free hand and kisses him.

“I like you, too,” Jungkook says, tipping his forehead against Taehyung’s. Taehyung lets out the breath he’d been holding and, honestly, Jungkook thinks it’s ridiculous that Taehyung would have these worries and insecurities.

But then, with an almost overwhelming clarity, Jungkook is _relieved_ that Taehyung would have these worries and insecurities. Because - he does too.

And, finally, Jungkook understands, really understands: this doesn’t need to be difficult at all. It's not going to be difficult at all. 

Taehyung’s hair is fluffy with humidity and Jungkook’s lips are chapped and nothing matters except the two of them carving out this affection and want that they share for one another, together. Maybe it won’t work out, but Jungkook thinks that that’s okay, too. Because, at least for right now, he’s happy. This is enough. This is good, and all that time spent worrying and second-guessing himself was time wasted when Jungkook really could have been doing anything else.

“I like you,” Jungkook repeats, watching how Taehyung’s eyes thin into pretty crescents, how he blushes, how his expression blooms a happiness that mirror's Jungkook's own. “Come up to my apartment so we can eat something and look at pictures and chill. My roommate's out for the night. Just you and me.”

Taehyung nods, and kisses him on the cheek.

They order food off of UberEats.

They don’t end up looking at Jungkook’s pictures.

But, they do end up kissing a lot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness, I posted this early so I could focus more attention on editing the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this!! Tell me your thoughts hehe. 
> 
> On the one hand, I'm not super keen on using sex as a vehicle to help characters figure out their shit (in JK's case, realizing that he could've just been chill and not an anxious bag of bees n he and Tae still would've hooked up) but on the other hand, this story Isn't That Deep and I just wanted to have some fun. 
> 
> Next chapter has an EXCITING PLOT TWIST!! I'm so stoked that a lot of you have picked up on Jimin, Yoongi's, Namjoon's, etc suspicious behaviours. All will be revealed next chapter haha see you soon!
> 
> EDIT 5/17: idk if anyone will see this, but just dropping in to assure readers that this story will NOT be abandoned and that I’m actively working on the last chapter!! It’s just that a lot of life stuff is happening that takes priority :) I’m sorry to make you guys wait but I promise you’ll get the last chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL. Hi. 
> 
> I'm SO sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up!! A lot of stuff has happened in my personal life over the past couple of months (nothing bad! just a lot of change) which took priority over fic writing/editing and even then...I am such a slow writer :(
> 
> I'd also like to bring to your attention that this is now chapter 4 of 5. I could've kept everything in one chapter but you'd have to wait even longer to read it and it would've been disproportionately longer compared to the other chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, hope u guys enjoy!

Jungkook sees Taehyung a lot in the week leading up to Jimin’s farewell party. They do a lot of cute shit like going to trendy thrift stores downtown together because Taehyung wants new clothes, or seeing movies at the theatre and holding hands in the dark. They talk a lot - Jungkook admits that the last time he had a serious relationship was in High School, and Taehyung says that he stopped being interested in dating pretty much anybody after a particularly emotional breakup with an ex during his freshman year of University.

“I sleep around a lot, though,” Taehyung had squinted up at his bedroom ceiling. Beside him on his bed, Jungkook had been naked, lying on his stomach. “I’m clean though, got tested after my last hookup.”

Jungkook had made a non-committal noise. “Same. I mean, I kinda slept with...a lot of people in my first year. Just because I could.”

Taehyung had run his eyes appreciatively over Jungkook’s body, turning to face him on his side. “Yeah, you definitely could.”

“Stop,” Jungkook had swatted at Taehyung. “I dunno, it was fun. I was safe about everything, no one’s feelings were hurt. I think.”

“Nah, you definitely broke some hearts.”

They do a lot of making out, but they haven't had sex yet or even spent the night at each other's places, but Jungkook isn’t too bothered by this and neither is Taehyung. Both of them are content not to rush - but to savour this languid heat that seeps between them when their clothes are off, slowly learning each other’s bodies, mapping pleasure with their lips, with their fingers. Jungkook learns very quickly that Taehyung is loud when he comes, and that his ex made him feel bad about it - he also learns that Taehyung likes to take control, and that he himself enjoys being directed what to do - especially when it leads to Taehyung praising him the way he does: wicked, filthy words that has his blood pulsing hard and hot, boiling beneath his skin.

A part of Jungkook worries that maybe they’re taking things too fast. Or maybe too slow. Another, louder, part reminds him that there’s nothing wrong with how things are progressing and that so long as they continue to be open with each other about how they feel and what they need, there’s no reason to second-guess or antagonize himself for enjoying the happiness he deserves.

“What you up tonight, dude,” Mingyu asks, cutting through Jungkook’s current musings. Mingyu is lounging on the big couch again. Shirtless, for some reason, while he scrolls through Instagram.

“Jimin’s having a party at his place,” Jungkook explains. He’s lounging on the smaller couch, the one that they got from Ikea. It’s barely big enough for two people. “You wanna join?”

Mingyu pauses his scrolling to properly consider Jungkook’s question. “I’m going out with Wonwoo and his friends tonight, but I dunno how everything’s gonna go. I’ll message you later, yeah? We had fun the last time we hung out with you guys.”

“Cool, yeah, sounds good - but don’t, like, feel obligated to change your own plans.”

“Nah, no worries, man,” Mingyu rearranges himself into a more comfortable position on the couch so he can take a selfie of himself for his Instagram story. Jungkook snorts, but Mingyu ignores this. “When you going out?”

“Not until later,” he says and Mingyu nods, typing up a caption. It’s the late afternoon, and their living room is lit with golden light from the large street-facing windows.

“Yeah, I won’t be meeting up with Wonwoo until, like, eight.” Mingyu continues, but there’s something about his tone that suggests he’d much rather be meeting up with his boyfriend much sooner.

Jungkook hums. “I’m having someone over beforehand, though. That cool?”

Mingyu places his phone face down on his bare chest and arches a brow at Jungkook. He looks amused. “The same someone who keeps giving you all those hickies?”

“Uh,” Jungkook blushes furiously, clapping a hand to the side of his neck. “It’s the same guy I went out with two weeks ago. We’ve - yeah, been hanging out a lot.”

“Nice!” Mingyu grins and shoots him a thumbs up. “I won’t bother you guys, then; I’ll head over to Wonwoo’s place earlier.”

Jungkook sits up. “You don't have to do that, man - I’m not gonna sexile you or anything -”

“It’s totally fine, seriously!” Mingyu picks up his phone and starts thumbing a text. “Gives me a good reason to get up and do something. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

While Mingyu showers, Jungkook attempts to straighten the apartment for Taehyung’s arrival later. One of the reasons why he likes living with Mingyu is that, despite his penchant for lounging around on furniture, shirtless, and getting chip crumbs everywhere he’s otherwise a fairly tidy individual. So, it’s pretty easy for Jungkook to do a quick walkthrough to make sure that nothing is too dirty for guests; he puts some dishes away, wipes down a counter, grabs one of his hoodies off the back of a chair, and then makes his way to his bedroom. Through the wall his room shares with the bathroom, he can hear Mingyu singing.

Tidying his room doesn’t take long either. It’s definitely not spotless - there’s a pile of maybe clean clothes that’s been on the floor for a week, but he figures that as long as there aren’t old bowls of cereal taking up space on his desk, his bed is made, and the floor is relatively clear of grit and dust, then that’s all that really matters.

He’s just patiently waiting for Mingyu to finish in the shower, scrolling through his own social media, when a text from Jimin comes through in the group chat set up for tonight’s party.

 **Jimin** : hey guys!!! i know its still kinda early but feel free to head over whenever!

Jungkook pauses. Normally, this would be his cue to start making his way over but he had really been looking forward to spending time with Taehyung alone beforehand.

Some of their friends chime in when they’re planning on arriving. It seems that a lot of them are heading over now, but others are keeping to the original arrival time due to prior plans. Jungkook’s thumbs hover over his phone, but just then a notification pops up at the top of the screen to let him know that Taehyung has sent him a message. He quickly opens it.

 **Taehyung** : hey  
**Taehyung** : u wanna go to jimins now?  
**Taehyung** : like I know we were gonna chill at your place for a bit but  
**Taehyung** : ?

 **Jungkook** : we can but tbh I was looking forward to seeing you first. Like, just us.

He sends some emojis that he hopes will make Taehyung laugh. He responds quickly, but Jungkook doesn’t understand the response.

“Uwu?” Jungkook mutters out loud, squinting down at the screen. “What’s an oo-woo.”

Whatever it means, Taehyung texts in the group chat that he and Jungkook will be over later. The response in the group chat is immediate and disproportionately enthusiastic about this fact, Jungkook thinks. He’s grinning anyway.

Taehyung texts him back.

 **Taehyung** : uwu  
**Taehyung** : when should I come over?

 **Jungkook** : anytime is okay!  
**Jungkook** : right now is also okay, haha  
**Jungkook** : what does uwu mean

 **Taehyung** : lmao  
**Taehyung** : hehe I'm gonna head over now  
**Taehyung** : really wanna see you!

Jungkook smiles down at his phone, and it feels like the sweetest warmth is blooming between the spaces between his ribs.

 **Jungkook** : I want to see you too  
**Jungkook** : :)

A speech bubble appears to show that Taehyung is typing. It disappears. Reappears. Jungkook frowns, but finally the message comes through.

 **Taehyung** : do you mind if I stay over tonight?

Jungkook inhales so quickly he starts coughing but apparently Taehyung feels the need to clarify.

 **Taehyung** : like can I come home with you?

Jungkook is choking. To death, maybe.

 **Jungkook** : of course you can, I would really

In his excitement, Jungkook accidentally sends half of his intended message.

 **Jungkook** : like that.

 **Taehyung** : ahh i was so nervous to ask  
**Taehyung** : k well im gonna get ready to head over now.  
**Taehyung** : I’ll msg you when im downstairs!

During this exchange, Mingyu had finished with the bathroom and Jungkook estimates that he has ten minutes - fifteen, tops - to shower and pick out an outfit. Luckily, he has lots of practice doing precisely just that for class, so he’s not stressed. However, as he lathers shampoo into his hair, Jungkook hopes that Taehyung won't mind if he styles his hair while he’s here, because he doesn’t plan on going to Jimin’s with his hair looking like a fluffy bowl-cut. To his 8:30am classes, sure.

He’s just pulling on an oversized white shirt when Taehyung texts him that he’s downstairs. He dashes out of his room and into the hallway so he can push the button on the intercom to buzz him in before sprinting back to his room to put on some pants. Mingyu is in the living room getting his own stuff together but doesn’t comment on his roommate’s pantsless antics.

Jungkook has just enough time to pull on his skinny jeans - dark wash with large rips in the knees because _fashion_ \- before there's a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it, bro,” Mingyu calls out. “I’m heading out anyway, so.”

“Alright, man. Text me later!” Jungkook calls out just as Mingyu opens the door to greet Taehyung and -

Oh.

“Hey, I’m Mingyu,” Mingyu says after a beat too long and Jungkook actually feels flutterings of panic in his throat because Taehyung looks like he’s just stepped out of some sultry photoshoot. On anyone else, it would just be a nice outfit, but on Taehyung the red silk button down he’s wearing strikes a beautiful contrast against his tan skin. It’s tucked casually into a pair of tight black dress pants that Jungkook knows he’s going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of. But it’s the choker around his neck that pulls everything together - simple and opaque with black velvet.

Jungkook remembers that in order to stay alive he needs to actually breathe, and Mingyu continues, “I’m Jungkook’s roommate, but I’m heading out now. Might catch up with you guys later, see you!”

Taehyung laughs, the sound musical and lovely in a way that has Jungkook sighing softly. “Nice to meet you, see you later! Maybe!”

Jungkook catches a glimpse of Mingyu shooting him a quick look of approval before he’s gone, and it’s just Taehyung standing in front of him.

“You look - really good, _hot_ ,” Jungkook blurts out. And then winces, because that sounded dumb.

Taehyung doesn't seem to think what he’s said is dumb, though. He laughs again and swats flirtatiously at Jungkook’s side as he steps properly into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Jungkook notices that he has an overnight bag slung over his shoulder and his heart rate triples because Taehyung is going to _stay over at his apartment_ and _sleep in his bed_. With him in it, too! “Stop, I’m not even ready to go yet.”

“What.” Jungkook finds that entirely too hard to believe. “You look perfect.”

Taehyung looks at the floor, a little bashful, his lips pursed like he’s fighting back a grin. “I wanted to do my hair and put on some makeup. If that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay!” Jungkook almost yells. Taehyungs hair is fluffy and falling into his eyes, a delightful boyish contrast against his outfit. “Y-You don’t need my permission to do anything, Taehyung. I still need to get ready, too. I just got out of the shower.”

Taehyung hums and steps closer to him. Jungkook can feel heat radiating from his body. “You look cute like this,” he murmurs, reaching up to push Jungkook’s bangs off his face. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Jungkook says, breathless. Can’t help but drop his gaze to Taehyung’s lips.

Taehyung gently places his hands on Jungkook’s hips, fingers catching on the loose material of his shirt. Tugs him forward a little bit. “Missed you.”

It's been less than 48 hours since they last saw each other.

“Missed you, too,” Jungkook whispers before tilting his head forward to close the short distance between them for a kiss. Taehyung sighs out through his nose as Jungkook presses his lips firmly against his. He kisses him again, and again, savoring slowly the plush give of Taehyung’s lips against his. Jungkook moves his hand to cup at the side of Taehyung’s face, and in doing so brushes his fingers up against the velvet collar. He pulls away, just a little, the sound of their kiss breaking a soft, wet noise.

“This. This is,” Jungkook’s voice is low as he thumbs the material and watches, mesmerized, as Taehyung swallows and how his adam’s apple bobs against the material. “So nice, wow.”

Taehyung chuckles, low and dark. “You like it?” As if he doesn’t already know the answer. Jungkook just nods. He wants to bite it. And then maybe bite Taehyung. He is, after all, into that, as Jungkook has discovered.

“You look amazing.”

This close, Jungkook can clearly see the blush that blooms prettily across Taehyung's face, high on his cheeks. Taehyung bites his lower lip like he’s nervous, but his eyes are sparkling, pleased. “Thanks.”

It’s then that Jungkook remembers that Taehyung still has his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He reaches up and slides it off Taehyung’s shoulder, and it’s not too heavy. He figures that there’s probably just a change of clothes and toiletries inside.

“Here, I’ll put this in my room so we can finish getting ready,” he says and takes Taehyung’s hand in his free one to lead him the short distance to his bedroom. Taehyung easily laces his fingers with his and makes a happy noise.

“Do you wanna get something to eat before going over to Jimin’s?” Jungkook asks, placing Taehyung’s bag on his bed.

“Ah, I actually ate a little while ago. If you’re hungry you should eat, though.”

Jungkook considers this as he steps over to the full length mirror resting on a slight angle against the wall. Next to it is his bookshelf crammed with books - mostly books for school, but there’s plenty of books he’s read for pleasure as well, and a lot of comics. On one of the shelves, the taller ones, he’s placed a couple of skin care and hair products. The bathroom he shares with Mingyu isn’t big at all: just a sink, a toilet, and an old-looking bathtub with a showerhead. There’s barely enough room for their shampoo, soap, and toothbrushes let alone a whole hair dryer, some bottles of skincare, and hair wax so both boys keep those in their rooms.

“That’s okay, I’ll just eat at Jimin’s.” Jungkook reaches for his hair wax and deftly scoops the right amount onto his fingers. “Namjoon’s bringing weed and I - uh -” he pauses working the thick product into his hair to gauge Taehyung’s reaction. Taehyung has since relocated to lounge on his bed, watching him with a pleasant expression. “I mean. Food tastes great when you’re high, you know? So I’ll just wait until then.”

“You’re gonna get high?” Taehyung laughs.

“Yeah, are you cool with that? If it bothers you, I won’t.”

“Nah, that doesn’t bother me at all. Maybe I will too,” he thinks, absently adjusting his choker so that the clasp and chain are at the back of his neck. “I always get so sleepy, though. But, not as bad as Jimin.”

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable,” Jungkook continues playing carefully with his hair, pushing it out of his face and parting it so that his forehead and eyebrows are no longer hidden. He then runs his fingers fully through his hair, plucking product onto random strands to ensure that it looks deliberately tousled and styled.

Taehyung just hums. “I’ll just do a little. When did you want to head out?”

Jungkook likes this, how easy it is to just talk with Taehyung, even if it’s about mundane things like if they should eat or get high or when they should arrive at their friend’s apartment.

“Let’s go in a bit, but no rush,” Jungkook contemplates his appearance. “I’m just gonna go wash my hands, be back in a sec.”

“Sounds good,” he hears Taehyung say. When he returns, Taehyung has moved so that he’s now sitting on the floor in front of the mirror as he rustles around in his overnight bag. When Jungkook steps behind him, he looks up, craning his neck at an extreme - and probably uncomfortable - angle to meet his eyes.

“Now we can get ready together,” he explains with a grin before looking back down at his bag and Jungkook feels so helplessly fond for Taehyung. It's overwhelming. It's -

 _Happy_ \- his brain supplies in this simple moment, and nothing else. Happy.

Jungkook smiles, grabs a bottle of lotion to moisturize his skin - something he’d meant to do after his shower but had forgotten - and watches Taehyung style his own hair. He seems to want to leave his hair falling into his eyes, parting it just a little in the middle of his brow, but twists product into his hair to make it appear wavy and a little more tousled than Jungkook’s own. The two fall into a comfortable silence as they get ready for Jimin’s party.

Jungkook fingers the piercings he currently has in his ears - simple studs - and decides to switch them out for silver rings instead. The left one has a dangling accessory that brushes his jaw when he moves, but it’s otherwise a fairly subtle accent that makes his look a little more interesting.

“Oh, I have an earring like that,” Taehyung pipes up. Jungkook shifts his gaze downwards at Taehyung’s expression and sees that he’s finished with his hair and is instead patting something onto his face. A tinted moisturizer, perhaps. He smiles up at Jungkook. “We can match.”

The idea delights Jungkook. “Really?” He laughs. “That’s - cute.”

“I wasn’t sure what accessories I should wear and I wasn’t sure if you’d like it or if it’d be too much, but since you’re wearing earrings just like mine...” he trails off, gesturing with the hand that's holding the lid of tinted moisturizer.

“Taehyung,” Jungkook’s voice is soft. “You can do whatever you like with your appearance. You look so good no matter what. Just do whatever makes you the happiest.”

Taehyung hums. “But I...I just. I want you to...I mean,” he breaks off, huffing an embarrassed laugh. “I want you to think I look good. You know, I’ve had guys say that my style is, like, too much and - ”

“Are you serious?” Jungkook drops down to the floor to sit behind Taehyung. He hooks his chin over Taehyung’s shoulder and wraps his arms around Taehyung’s middle. Taehyung’s stiffens in his arms for a second, before melting easily back into his embrace. “I can fight them for you, if you want.”

Taehyung laughs, the sound short, silly. “Yes, please. That would be extremely romantic.”

“No prob. You smell so good.”

“Thanks,” Taehyung screws the lid of the tinter moisturizer back on and drops it in his bag. Jungkook watches as he fishes out a small pot of eyeshadow and a brush and smudges it onto just the outer corner of his eyelids, creating a very subtle but nonetheless smokey look. “You always say such nice things to me.”

“You deserve it. Look at you. A-And I mean, not just because of what you look like, I mean, you’re such a cool person too and -”

“Oh my God, stop,” Taehyung does a strange sort of shimmy against him, but Jungkook keeps his arms around him. He can tell by Taehyung’s tone that he’s pleased.

“No,” Jungkook says stubbornly. He watches as Taehyung pulls out a tiny baggy of accessories and earrings. He opens it and quickly finds the ones he wants to wear and makes quick work of untangling them properly. When the earrings have been untangled, Jungkook can see the one of them does look extremely similar to the one he’s currently wearing, with the long dangling chain.

“I’m finished,” Taehyung announces, applying some kind of light gloss that makes his lips just a touch redder and absolutely in need of kissing.

“Do you wanna head over, then?”

“Mm, in a little bit. I actually, uh. Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. Let’s, uh - sit on your bed or something, not the floor.”

And just like that _Happy_ is replaced with _Alarm_.

“What’s wrong?” he asks and this time he can’t help it: his mind goes to that dark place and drags out all his worries and suddenly he’s convinced that he’s done something wrong and that Taehyung is going to tell him to fuck off forever, that he hates him, that this isn’t going to work. He continues in a small voice, “did I do something?”

Taehyung laughs, a bright sound, smile even brighter. He sits down next to Jungkook on the bed and reaches out to flick the underside of his chin. “You haven’t done anything wrong, Jungkook - it’s nothing like that,” he says and Jungkook feels immediate relief - a cooling balm on that summer-hot panic. Taehyung takes a deep breath before continuing. Closes his eyes. “It’s just. Okay, here we go. Time to do the thing. I should have told you this...way before now. Okay, so. That day when you and Jimin came into the cafe?”

Jungkook nods, but he’s confused. He doesn’t really know where this is going.

“That... It wasn’t actually the first time I saw you. I mean, I already knew who you were.” It’s obvious that Taehyung is trying to be casual about this, but the words come out in an awkward rush. He’s frowning, bottom lip pulled tight between his teeth. His gaze is intense, jumpy and flickers quickly over Jungkook’s face. Simultaneously gauging Jungkook’s reaction and shuttering himself immediately from it.

“You knew who I was?” Jungkook repeats slowly. He thinks back to that day, how he’d just glanced over his shoulder on instinct to see who Jimin was greeting. He remembers how Taehyung’s beauty had been arresting, had practically punched the air out of his lungs.

“Yeah,” Taehyung bites the word out with a wince, like it’s causing him pain. “I, uh, was in the same class as you last year. 17th Century Lit, fall semester. With Professor Daniels. In Simard?”

Something like shock makes Jungkook sit up straighter, but Taehyung’s words aren’t connecting properly with his memories. He can absolutely recall the memory of that class well; Simard Hall is where the majority of Literature lectures are conducted, the rooms mostly identical: long rows of tables with chairs attached. He’d done moderately well in the class, managing to _just_ keep up with the heavy course load and earning himself a B+ after the final. What he doesn’t remember, at all, is Taehyung being there. “What. What - _wait_ , seriously? For real? I never saw you!”

Taehyung is shy, smile muted. “I always sat a couple rows behind you. I don’t really like sitting in the front row during lectures, but apparently you do,” he teases, but still looks uncertain. “Keener.”

Jungkook’s response is to gape. It’s true - he always sat in the front row so he wouldn’t be distracted by his peers around him, but he’s certain he never noticed Taehyung in any of the rows behind him. And why would he? Jungkook never had any reason to look back behind him, ever. Even when other students would contribute to the discussion, Jungkook just listened carefully, eyes on the Professor. He can’t remember Taehyung ever speaking up, either - but if he had, it would have been _months_ ago.

“Sometimes I’d try and catch your eye when you’d come in, but you always arrived a few minutes before the lecture would start; you’d rush to your seat and start unpacking your things. You never really looked at anyone.”

“I had another class across campus before 17th Century Lit, like in the Engineering building’s basement so I always had to rush to Simard to make it in time” Jungkook explains weakly. All this time, months ago, Taehyung had been the one looking at _him_ , wanting _him_ , and he had no idea. What the fuck. “That’s - wild, I can’t believe it. I mean I _can_ , but I - I’m sorry I didn’t notice you, like, if I had I would've - wow.”

“Would've what?”

“I - don’t know, _something_.”

Taehyung laughs softly. He seems to have relaxed a little bit.

“It’s fine, you know how it is - it’s hard to just, get to know people in lectures. No time, it’s awkward.”

Jungkook hums in agreement. Any friends he’s made from his classes have been from the rare group assignment or his once a week three-hour lectures that have a break at the ninety-minute mark to keep everyone from losing their minds.

“So, you were just ‘Super Hot Front Row Keener Guy’ - every Tuesday and Thursday it was _17th Century Literature with Super Hot Front Row Keener Guy Featuring Professor Daniels_ ,” Taehyung explains, the latter half in singsong. Jungkook laughs outright at this, buries his face in his hands.

“No way,” he mumbles, but his shock is now giving way to amusement. He can’t stop grinning. He can't wait to tell Jimin about this: his friend is going to lose his goddamn mind! His eyes had practically ejected from his skull when Jungkook had told him about how he and Taehyung had hooked up in the cafe and what has entailed, afterall.

“Way,” Taehyung says casually. “I was bummed after the final, but I hoped I’d see you again in another class.”

“We haven't shared another class though, right?”

“Nope. But then I met Jimin in Existentialism -”

“- heh, _mood_ ,” Jungkook chuckles, but Taehyung continues.

“- and we became friends pretty quickly because - you know how Jimin is. I saw you on his insta story and, uh,” Taehyung pauses to make a vague hand gesture while wincing up at the ceiling. “I mean, it was you, so. I messaged Jimin trying to be, you know, really cool, like, _hey who’s that guy in your story haha I think I had class with him haha what a small world haha_ , you know?”

“Wait, what?” Jungkook frowns, staring at Taehyung like he’s sure he’s misunderstood - because Jimin has never mentioned this at all. Never even hinted at it, and this kind of shit is Jimin’s bread and butter. His friend absolutely thrives on attention and drama, especially when said drama is about other people. Jungkook knows that had this really happened, Jimin would have messaged him immediately to tell him.

Taehyung seems unaware of this. “Except Jimin totally saw through me in a second and said something like _oh no way this is my very single best friend_. Then he sent another message and - I remember this one clearly - it said, _you interested in him_? There were lots of emojis too but I can’t remember - ”

“Jesus - what, oh my _God, what_ -”

“ - and I was like, yes! Except I think I mistyped it because I was so excited so it was actually something like, yeas. Yee-ass.”

“Wait - when did this all happen?”

“I guess, like, a month or so ago? But - ”

“Jimin didn’t tell me any of this!” Jungkook doesn’t know whether to be amused or annoyed at his friend. Mostly he just feels confused.

“Ah, I kind of asked him not to? I don’t know, I didn’t want you to think that I was creepy.” Taehyung explains, back to being unsure and awkward, avoiding eye contact as he pouts down at his hands. Jungkook doesn’t care, though, doesn't think that Taehyung has any reason to feel awkward. So what, Taehyung saw him in their shared class and thought he was attractive, and then through pure coincidence became friends with Jimin and asked about him. No, there’s no reason for Jungkook to feel uncomfortable about that at all; had their roles been reversed, he would’ve been tripping over himself to do the same.

“You’re not creepy,” he says, and there must be something amusing about his tone or expression because Taehyung’s lips quirk in that peculiar way, like he’s trying not to laugh.

“I actually - well. I was going to tell you at Namjoon’s party. When we were out on the balcony?”

Jungkook furrows his brows, trying to remember. “Really?”

“Yeah, I was gonna be so chill about it, like, _actually I think you were in my 17th Century Lit class, haha_ ,” Taehyung chuckles. He looks shy. “But then Namjoon came out and told us to play beer pong.”

Jungkook groans. “We didn’t even end up playing beer pong...”

“I know! And then, you know, you left...and after I got your number I figured it would be easy to bring it up again but it actually -” he breaks off, laughing. “It actually wasn’t. Especially when I was kissing you in my cafe. And afterwards. And over this past week, it didn’t seem important anymore? I-I dunno, I just didn’t want you to think I was weird. But,” Taehyung sighs heavily. “Even if I felt like it wasn’t important, it wasn’t something I could just forget about and I knew I should tell you anyway. Sorry for being strange about this, like so creepy.”

“What, no, you’re not even creepy,” Jungkook assures him, leaning forward to squeeze his hand. “You wanna know something creepy?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Taehyung breathes out in a strange, very creepy way and Jungkook can’t help but laugh. It lessens the burden of what he’s about to confess.

“The first time I saw you, at the cafe, I - like I couldn’t believe it, you were - _are_ \- so beautiful?” His inflection goes up at the end, panicky all of a sudden. Taehyung laughs, delighted as always whenever Jungkook compliments him, and Jungkook stutters on, “like I thought, I was just, holy shit. And at Namjoon’s party?”

Taehyung makes a noise like he understands. “Namjoon’s party.”

“Oh my God, this is _so_ dumb,” Jungkook scrubs his hands down his face, voice muffled. “Like, really dumb.”

Taehyung looks concerned. “Okay.”

“You know, uh, when Jeonghan came over? I - well - I thought he was your boyfriend. I thought - I had no chance and - I mean, not that I _just_ wanted to hook up with you - ” Jungkook pushes his hands back through his hair, frustrated, not caring when they catch and pull on the product he’s worked through. He’s rambling, face almost painfully flushed with embarrassment. But, this is important. “I _really_ like you.”

Taehyung’s response is soft. “I really like you, too”.

“But I - left. I mean, Jimin did need help getting back home, but-” he keeps his eyes fixed on his off-white comforter, twists a portion of it between his fingers. “I could have come back. I didn’t. It was shitty - I’m -”

“Hey,” Taehyung interrupts, gently stills Jungkook’s fingers from worrying the comforter threadbare with his own. “It’s okay. I would have loved for you to have come back, but,” he shrugs, and this time reaches a hand to tilt Jungkook’s chin up to look at him. Normally, Jungkook loves looking at Taehyung, but this time it is excruciating. “We’re here now, right?”

“Yeah, but - ”

“You came back to the cafe the next day and gave me your number,” Taehyung reminds him. “I was so happy. I couldn’t shut up about it to my coworkers. Like, I literally couldn’t stop. I wanted to text you right away but Lisa - my coworker who you saw that day - said I should wait.” He chuckles and Jungkook is amazed at how well he’s taking all this. “Really, Jungkook, don’t worry about the party.”

“Y-You don’t think it’s shitty? What I did?”

Taehyung shrugs. “Everything’s kinda worked out, hasn’t it? It’s fine, I’m not mad.”

Jungkook exhales, shaky and weak. “Okay,” but it’s dubious.

Taehyung cups the side of his face more firmly and says, “believe in me who believes in you.”

“That’s from an anime,” Jungkook’s mouth is a little squished by Taehyung’s thumb. “Jimin says it to me all the time.”

“Jimin is very smart,” Taehyung comments sagely. “It’s a very iconic and entirely relevant quote. And by the way.”

“Yeah?”

Taehyung releases the side of his face and sits back a little, grinning. “Jeonghan is absolutely not my boyfriend. He’s been with Seungcheol for...” he pauses to consider how long Jeonghan and Seungcheol have been dating for and quickly concludes, “ever.”

Jungkook nods. He knows this now. “Yeah, Jimin told me.”

“Jeonghan and I have never even hooked up. And - you’re the only person I’ve been hooking up with recently.”

Jungkook nods again. “Me, too.”

“But,” Taehyung continues, and Jungkook can see it in his face - how his expression shifts to again to something shuttered, anxious. “Well. I just had this neat idea, except for awhile - I didn’t come up with this idea right now.”

Jungkook takes a moment to run Taehyung’s sentence through his head again. Another to untangle the words. “Okay.”

“You,” he begins, pointing at Jungkook’s knee, bare from the distressed denim having long since snapped because of the strain. He doesn’t speak, though, just continues silently pointing. Jungkook’s stares at Taehyung’s finger, and then at his own knee.

“Me,” he says after a few beats of silence.

“Uh. Well, hm. What if. Right, so this neat idea.” Taehyung does not continue. He looks mortified.

“Taehyung?”

“It involves - actually it’s entirely about - what if, okay, picture this,” Taehyung pauses again. He is no longer pointing at Jungkook’s knee, but is instead staring helplessly at his face. “I mean, I really like you. I tell you that a lot. And - and you told me that you like me, too, in fact, if you’ll recall, you’ve said it many times as well and I, like, do you wanna, uh - date?”

A pause. “I kinda...I mean, I thought we already, sort of, were.” 

“ _Oh_. Yes. We were. Are?” Taehyung stammers and Jungkook knows he’s having a hard time getting this all out but realization begins to wash over Jungkook, warm and syrupy thick and he can’t help but smile toothily in the face of Taehyung’s distress.

“Do you wanna be exclusive, Taehyung? Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Yes?!” Taehyung actually squawks. Winces like he's in physical pain. And then makes a strange whining noise.“This is so embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing, it’s cute,” Jungkook takes Taehyung’s hand in his and is amused to find Taehyung’s palm slightly sweaty. “I like you so much.”

Taehyung makes a pleased sound, face so flushed. He relaxes a little; Jungkook can see how the tension in his shoulders releases.

“I want to kiss you,” Taehyung says softly, reaching out to Jungkook with his free hand to snag hold of the front of Jungkook’s shirt, tugging him forwards. He continues, pouting. “I was so nervous to tell you _everything_ and now I want a kiss.”

Jungkook laughs. “Me, too.” Then, quieter, “c’mere.”

Taehyung makes a quiet, almost wounded noise that triggers Jungkook’s brain into flooding his whole mind with _Fond_ and then closes the distance to kiss his boyfriend. There’s heat behind Taehyung’s kiss, like it’s not _just_ what he wants right now, and it’s not just what Jungkook wants right now, either, _Want_ fraying the edges at this _Fond_ feeling that curls and swoops. There’s something golden that bleeds between their bodies, simmers and stains where they touch each other.

It’s wonderful, this feeling, better than any drug, and Jungkook has this thought that flickers brief and wild like a candle in the wind: is this what love is like, the one you fall into? Because he’s plummeting now, lost in blissful free-fall.

 

*

The walk to Jimin’s is short but they hold hands the entire way. It’s a lovely summer evening - and it looks like they’re not the only ones en route to a party. Couples and groups of friends are out on the streets as well, some carrying cases of alcohol, others clearly dressed up for the clubs. Jungkook can smell something sweet in the air, something fresh and maybe floral, mixed with just the barest hint of cigarette smoke. With his exams behind him and his boyfriend’s fingers laced with his, air lit with laughter, it really feels like this is all the start of a truly perfect summer.

When they get to Jimin’s apartment complex, they see that the front door - the one that they need Jimin to buzz them in through - is currently being propped open by a box of discarded flyers. They let themselves through, Taehyung laughing and wondering out loud if this is Jimin’s doing and whether or not the other apartment tenants will mind, and Jungkook guides Taehyung to the elevator. Jungkook presses the button to hail the elevator, and the two boys wait, still hand in hand.

“I’ve actually never been to Jimin’s before,” Taehyung says. The elevator doors open and they step in. “Whenever we’d hang out we’d just go to my place.”

“I think your place is closer to campus, though. Here is closer to downtown, “ Jungkook muses, pressing Jimin’s floor number.

“True,” the doors close and the elevator rumbles as it begins to slowly ascend. Taehyung squeezes Jungkook’s hand and leans in for a kiss. “You’ve been over a lot, you would know.”

Jungkook doesn’t pull away to answer, instead makes an affirmative noise against Taehyung’s lips. The elevator shudders to a halt on Jimin’s floor and when they step out into the hall, they can already hear the sound of a party well underway. Jungkook winces and hopes that Jimin’s neighbors won’t mind.

Jungkook knocks on Jimin’s door, but also pulls out his phone to message his friend in case his knocking goes unnoticed amidst the din of music and conversation. Jimin seems to have heard Jungkook, regardless, as the door is quickly opened. The thumping sounds of distorted bass and the clash of voices raised in conversation spills loudly into the hallway.

“You’re here!” Jimin shouts, face flushed. He has a drink in hand and salutes the two of them with it.

“We sure are,” Jungkook laughs and gives Jimin a playful shove as they step into the apartment. “You good, man?”

Jimin hums happily and opens his mouth to reply, but is immediately distracted by the sight of Jungkook and Taehyung’s laced fingers.

“Hey,” Taehyung smiles at Jimin, his grin wide and boxy. “It’s been awhile, man.”

Jimin ignores Taehyung’s greeting. “What’s,” Jimin gestures at their hands, giggling. “What’s this? Hm?”

“This is,” Jungkook begins, swinging his and Taehyung’s hands. “My boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend!” Jimin crows. He nearly falls over, but instead grapples with the wall and stays upright. “Holy shit! You guys! _Finally_! Ah, fuck, you two are so _stupid_ and I’m so happy for you I - I gotta go tell Yoongi.”

Before either of them can say anything, Jimin stumbles around and disappears into the small crowd of people taking up space in his apartment. Jungkook has a feeling that his friend will be back soon.

“Oh, Hoseok is here. Do you know Hoseok?” Taehyung squeezes his hand and gestures across the living room to a tall boy with wavy auburn hair and possibly the brightest smile Jungkook has ever seen. Jungkook recognizes the usual crowd here in Jimin’s livingroom, but there are more than a couple of faces that he doesn’t know.

“I don’t know him - is he in our program?”

Taehyung shakes his head. “Kinda. He’s a Theatre major, but he’s minoring in Lit so he’s been in a couple of my classes - he’s really cool, lets go say hi!”

As Taehyung leads him over to Hoseok and introduces him Jungkook thinks that maybe not so long ago he would be a little bit ugly with jealousy at Taehyung declaring some other guy as being _really cool_. He also thinks that maybe not so long ago the last thing he’d ever want to do is strike up a conversation with a stranger. He doesn’t feel anything like that now, especially when he feels this gooey, silly warmth at Taehyung introducing him as his boyfriend, and just as Taehyung had said, he finds himself getting on really well with Hoseok. Everything about him is loud: his voice, his smile, his laughter, the neon colors of his outfit that would clash and look disgusting on anyone else looks like a cool Pinterest-worthy 90s throwback on his slender frame. He’s loud but it’s charming; there’s this bright joy about him that makes Jungkook feel energized and happy instead of drained and irritated, and as they continue to talk and laugh Jungkook finds himself genuinely wanting to be friends with Hoseok.

While Hoseok explains the concept of vaporwave to Taehyung, Jungkook happens to spy Jimin weaving his way into the kitchen.

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Jungkook leans in during a lull in their conversation as Hoseok types rapidly into the search bar on YouTube before handing his phone to Taehyung. Jungkook glances down at the screen, grins, and gives Taehyung’s bum a fond pat. “I just gotta go talk to Jimin about something.”

“Okay!” Hoseok beams before pressing play for Taehyung, clearly excited to show him this video in particular. Tinny 80s synth starts to play. “Tae, don’t you feel this, like, mood? Check out the aesthetic.” Taehyung just gives Jungkook a soft, lingering look before turning his attention, amused, to the video Hoseok is showing him. Jungkook sneaks in another bum pat before he leaves the pair. He thinks he hears Hoseok laugh, delighted - at sneaky bum pats or vaporwave, Jungkook can’t be sure.

Jimin is the only one in the kitchen and appears to be seriously contemplating an unopened bottle of vodka. He cradles it in his hands like it’s simultaneously something precious, but also a source of mystery.

“Hey,” Jungkook nudges his friend. “How drunk are you right now? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Not _drunk_ ,” Jimin replies indignantly, placing the bottle back down on the counter. “I wanna hear about you and Tae! When did it finally happen?”

Jungkook pauses. He knows what Jimin wants to hear - the juicy bits: how they got together, how the conversation went. Everything drawn out and in painstaking detail. But first -

“He told me everything, Jimin,” Jungkook says. Jimin’s expression - slightly glazed like he’s concentrating really hard on Jungkook’s face - shifts from anticipation to confusion. “You know, how we were in the same class last year, and then you guys met this past semester and he -” Jungkook pauses. He’s not upset - really - but he wants to know. “Jimin, why didn’t you tell me?”

Jimin breathes out, looks defeated and very sad. Jimin nudges the vodka bottle backwards on the counter with his fingers, frowning, unable to meet Jungkook’s gaze, and crosses his arms tight across his chest. Jungkook feels this peculiar blend of pity and regret at Jimin’s reaction, because the last thing he ever wants to do is upset his best friend and he knows that Jimin didn’t do this on purpose to hurt him. Even without any explanation, Jungkook knows that Jimin would never hurt him.

“Jimin?” Jungkook says softly. He doesn’t really think about it, just reaches out to touch at Jimin’s bicep.

“He _really_ didn’t want me to tell you,” Jimin says slowly. “And, I mean, I guess this is my bad, but I kind of forgot about it? Especially since Tae didn’t bring it up again - he was just like -” Jimin coughs, and then lowers his voice in a bizarre impression of Taehyung as he finally makes eye contact with Jungkook. “- _don’t tell him, it’ll be so awkward, he doesn’t even know I exist_. It wasn’t until we went to the cafe that day and I saw you guys making heart eyes at each other that I was like, okay, this is actually a thing.”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“Honestly?” Jimin fidgets, fiddles with the rings on his fingers. He looks so uncomfortable, eyes narrowed like he’s wincing, mouth turned down in an, admittedly, cute pout. “I kinda wanted to see how things were with you guys at Namjoon’s? I didn’t want to tell you and then see you panic and overthink things and not have a fun time.”

Jungkook frowns, cocks his head to the side. “That wasn’t up for you to decide, Jimin.”

“I know,” Jimin says, pushing his bangs out of his flushed face. “I know, Jungkook. You’re right. And for that I’m really sorry. I just - really liked seeing you happy like that. And then afterwards you kinda took things into your own hands, gave him your number, you guys started hanging out...so I figured, what would’ve been the point in telling you? Would it change anything?”

Jungkook nods. He thinks back to what Taehyung had said, back in his room: _we’re here now, aren’t we?_ “But everyone else knew, didn’t they? Everyone knew except for me - it makes me feel like everyone was - like this was some big joke.”

“ _No one_ was laughing at you!” Jimin assures quickly, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. “I think only really Yoongi and Namjoon knew what was going on? And they definitely weren’t making fun of you. I promise. I’m really sorry I made you feel this way, Jungkook. Seriously. That was never my intention, I would never hurt you like that.”

That ugliness inside Jungkook, the one fed by his insecurities feels a little less dark now, a little less heavy. In his heart, Jungkook thinks he already knew what Jimin has just told him - thinks he’s _always_ known that.

There’s another thought then, an important one that he files away to consider later: maybe he ought to stop letting that ugliness slant reality in way that makes him hurt and ache.

Jungkook places his hands on his friend’s shoulders, gives them a comforting squeeze. “I know, Jimin,” he says. “It’s just that after he told me everything I really wanted to hear it from you, too.”

“Yeah,” Jimin looks down at the floor. “I know. I’m sorry, man.”

“Hey,” Jungkook gives his friend’s shoulder a light push. “It’s fine. Everything’s fine. Everything’s so good. Everything worked out in the end, didn’t it? And I guess...maybe it was better that I didn’t know. Not because I might’ve fucked everything up, but because I felt like, I dunno. I really felt like I did this myself.”

“You did!” Jimin agrees, perking up. “You’re the one who caught his attention in class, you’re the one who flirted with him at the party, you’re the one who got his number, you’re the one who got _naked_ in his _cafe_ and -”

“Hey,” Jungkook colors hotly, but he’s grinning now.

“At the end of the day, all I knew was that Taehyung had a thing for you and I didn’t want to meddle. I know it’s not up to me to decide what’s best for you but, I also just wanted you to figure it out and manage it on your own.”

“I get it, man. Sorry, I’m being weird about this aren’t I?”

“You’re _not_ ,” Jimin asserts, grabbing Jungkook’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Jimin, it’s totally okay,” Jungkook laughs at his friend before wrestling him into a tight hug. Everything is fine and Jimin is his best friend and it’s summer and Taehyung is his boyfriend and this is a _party_. “You wanna get high?”

“Nah, just gonna drink,” Jimin pulls away and grabs the bottle of vodka he’d been eyeing from earlier and unscrews the lid.“Don’t wanna pass out like last time. Might pass out anyway, but not like that. We cool?”

“We’re cool,” Jungkook assures, watching Jimin pour out two shots. He hands one of the shots to Jungkook. They both grin at each other before slinging them back. Jimin’s expression remains scarily neutral but Jungkook can’t help but grimace at the aftertaste. “I’m glad we talked like this before you left.”

Jimin pulls him back into a hug. “ Me, too,” he mumbles into Jungkook’s neck. “Now tell me everything about you ‘n Tae.”

By the time Jungkook has finished summing up what had happened after Taehyung had made it over to his apartment - how they’d gotten ready together, what they’d talked about, how Taehyung is going to sleep over tonight - Jimin is, as expected, vibrating.

“We have to go find _everyone_ ,” Jimin hisses, grabbing at Jungkook’s arm. “They need to _know_.”

Jungkook is glad that he had gotten a chance to talk semi-seriously with Jimin because his friend is now well on his way to being drunk - which isn’t necessarily a problem because Drunk Jimin is just very silly, very affectionate, and very tactile, but maybe not the best version of Jimin to discuss serious matters with.

Jimin pulls him out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. Hoseok and Taehyung have relocated their conversation about vaporwave to the couches. Most of their other friends have gathered there as well as it seems that Namjoon’s brought out the weed.

“Everyone!” Jimin yells, toppling on top of Yoongi. Yoongi does not seem to mind, just raises his bottle of beer out of Jimin’s way so it doesn’t spill. Namjoon glances up from his task of setting up his bong.

“Jimin, you’re drunk,” Namjoon remarks.

“But listen - Jungkook and Taehyung are dating!”

“Babe,” Yoongi murmurs, setting Jimin upright so that he’s leaning against him instead of sprawled over his lap. “You already told us. After they arrived.”

Jimin’s response is to make a loud whooping noise. Hoseok just starts cackling, a wild sound that makes Jungkook laugh as well. He sits down on the other side of Taehyung who immediately presses closer to him.

“Hey,” Jungkook says, placing his hand on Taehyung’s thigh. “How was vaporwave.”

“Taehyung said he doesn’t get it,” Hoseok whips his head around and leans sharply forward so he can see Jungkook properly.

“What’s there to _get_?” Taehyung laughs, making air quotes. “Its like, bright colors? Palm trees and dolphins?”

Namjoon tsks loudly. He’s procured a baggy of weed and a small device to grind it up. “Vaporwave is more than that, Taehyung,” he intones, opening the baggy of weed. He plucks out a few sticky buds. “It’s like, the past’s nostalgia for a future that hasn’t happened yet.”

Taehyung gives Namjoon a pained look. Hoseok, however, seems ecstatic.

“Whoa whoa whoa, yeah!” he shouts. “That’s exactly it! Whoa, Namjoon.”

“Vaporwave is cool,” Jungkook says, thinking about an edit he’d seen somewhere on Instagram. Taehyung turns and levels him with the same pained expression he’d been giving Namjoon. Jungkook insists, “it’s _cool_.”

“It’s cool,” Hoseok agrees. He continues looking at Namjoon like he’s seeing him for the first time. And for all Jungkook knows, maybe this is the first time Hoseok has even met him.

“What the hell is a vaporwave?” Jimin asks. “What the fuck. Yoongi, what’s a vaporwave?”

“Jimin, it’s like those pictures I showed you,” Jungkook interrupts, exasperated. “Like with the wavy lines and the sunsets.”

Jimin squints. “With the cars and lights?”

“I didn’t see any cars and lights in the video Hoseok showed me,” Taehyung says. “Just palm trees and dolphins in space while 80s music played.”

“Wait, I want more details about you ‘n Jungkook,” Yoongi cuts in.

“Oh,” Hoseok gasps, ripping his worshipful gaze from Namjoon to the pair of them. “Is this new? Taehyung, you said you were still single the last time I saw you!”

“Yeah,” Jungkook laughs, suddenly shy. He swipes at his nose and Taehyung continues for him, “since today.”

“We’ve been seeing each other for uh, a bit,” Jungkook says. “But we decided to - to be official about things before now. I mean, before we came over.”

“Thank _God_ ,” Namjoon interrupts, twisting the grinder with practiced ease. Jimin shoots him something like a warning look, weary about Jungkook’s feelings being hurt again, but Namjoon doesn’t see it. “I was so sure you guys were gonna hook up at my place last time and then you didn’t and I was like, _Jesus_ , is this gonna become a weird thing when we all hang out now -”

“Nam _joon_ ,” Jimin whines, but Jungkook just laughs. Catches Jimin’s eye and makes a dismissive gesture, smiling so that Jimin knows he doesn’t need to worry.

“ - like is there gonna be this bizarre sexual tension that everyone pretends to ignore -”

“ - _do_ we have sexual tension?” Taehyung muses lightly. “ _Is_ it bizarre? Really?”

“No, listen -” Namjoon pauses to unscrew the grinder. “I told you all about how he hasn’t shut up about Jungkook since _last year_ , right?”

Taehyung shifts his weight - nervously, Jungkook thinks. “Oh no,” Taehyung mumbles. Then, louder, with an embarrassed laugh, “hey. Namjoon, no -”

“This is _so_ exciting,” Hoseok chatters to himself, settling back into the couch, eyes sparkling. Maybe all he needs now is some popcorn.

“It’s really not -” Taehyung tries to explain, but Namjoon speaks over him.

“ -except he didn’t call you Jungkook, obviously, because he didn’t know your name. He called you something else, though, it was dumb -”

 _Super Hot Keener Guy_ , is what Jungkook is about to supply but as soon as he opens his mouth Taehyung says, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, man.”

“Anyway, every week he would bring you up, Jungkook,” Namjoon continues, packing a bowl with the finely ground up weed. “I was always like, _Tae, just sit next to him and have a chat_ but he would always be, like,” Namjoon chooses to lower his voice in his own impression of Taehyung’s deeper voice and feels it necessary to wiggle his torso awkwardly side to side as he speaks. “ _No I can’t do that anyway let me tell you about how great his hair is and this smart literature thing he said today and how great these very specific pair of jeans he wears are_.”

Taehyung groans and makes a gesture like he wants to scrubs his hands over his face but suddenly stops, perhaps remembering that he’s wearing makeup. Jungkook gives Taehyung’s thigh another squeeze.

“Cute,” he murmurs. “That’s so cute.”

Hoseok makes a cooing noise.

Namjoon sighs. “Jungkook, I had to listen to that like, every week for a whole semester. I was so happy when the semester ended, but then he found you again through Jimin, and I -” Namjoon chuckles, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. There’s nothing unkind or malicious about his words, just good-natured teasing. Jimin seems to have relaxed as well, sinking back into Yoongi’s lazy embrace. Namjoon huffs another laugh and spreads his hands, “well, it’s worked out, hasn’t it?”

“This is embarrassing,” Taehyung mumbles, sinking lower into the couch. Jungkook pats his thigh, feels the heat radiating up through his palm.

“It’s not,” he reassures again. “It’s sweet.”

“ _It’s sweet_ ,” Jimin mocks in a dopey voice. Apparently, he’s no longer weary of upsetting Jungkook because he flaps his hand at Jungkook and continues, “he was second-guessing everything. He kept going on about how Tae was out of his league and so cool and all this cringey shit and I had to like, talk him down. Meanwhile, Tae’s texting me at the same fuckin’ time about how he thinks Jungkook is so out of _his_ league and so cool and - God, you guys really deserve each other, you know?”

The conversation devolves into a shared retelling of how Jungkook and Taehyung are only in possession of a single braincell each and all the grief and shenanigans they’ve caused their friends over the past few months. Jungkook isn’t annoyed though, knows his friends are happy for them. He tunes the specifics of what’s being said out and instead turns to Taehyung. His shoulders are creeping up towards his ears in embarrassment and his lips are pursed in a cute pout.

“I had to hear about all of this, too, y’know,” Yoongi’s saying. “Jimin was so stressed out about it. Especially - can I bring this up? Namjoon’s party a few weeks ago ‘n how nothing happened between you guys.”

“I was _not_ ,” Jimin snaps. “Stressed. I wasn’t. It’s just - you guys were so - you know. Stupid.”

“Stop making fun of us,” Taehyung whines. “This isn’t nice.”

Namjoon opens his mouth to argue but Yoongi cuts him off. “Actually - good idea. It’s boring now that everything’s worked out ‘n you guys’re happy. Let’s make fun of Joonie ‘n his new crush, instead.”

“We will _not_ ,” Namjoon splutters. “Yoongi, what the hell -”

“Seokjin?” Jimin pipes up. Says smugly, “I’ve known about that since forever ago.”

“Seokjin _Kim_?” Hoseok squawks, eyes wide. He sits forward again, practically hovering up off the couch.

“You did not,” Namjoon argues, ignoring Hoseok’s outburst. “What do you mean you’ve known forever, I only started liking him recently -”

“Seokjin is one of my best friends!” Hoseok cuts back in, excited.

Namjoon watches with an unamused expression as Jimin throws his head back and cackles.

“Are we gonna get high or what,” Namjoon huffs, reaching into his pocket for a lighter. The tips of his ears are red and he seems very adamant about avoiding Hoseok’s gaze and not talking about Seokjin Kim, whoever he is.

As Namjoon lights the bowl and takes the first hit, one of Jimin’s other friends from across the room slurs his name rather loudly to get his attention. Jimin turns around and gestures to show that he’s heard them.

“I’m not getting high tonight so you guys have fun,” he says, wobbling to his feet. “Gonna go do shots with Wonho. Be back later.”

“Be careful,” Yoongi says, taking the bong. “If you feel sick, jus’ go lie down, yeah? I’ll come check on you.”

Namjoon’s piece is an expensive one, and it feels great to use - way better than the messily rolled joints Jungkook’s used to for himself. It’s Taehyung’s turn now but he just stares at the bong, hands hovered awkwardly around it where it stands on the table before admiting with a pout that he’s never used one before.

“That’s cute,” Namjoon laughs as Hoseok tells Taehyung what he should do. “You’re so pure, Taehyung.”

Jungkook thinks about the last time he and Taehyung had hooked up and silently disagrees.

“You good?” Jungkook watches Taehyung carefully as he settles back against his side after taking a fews hits. He can feel the high already settling in - his brain feels soft and pleasantly heavy in his skull, well on its way to becoming something useless. When Taehyung looks at him, his eyes are thickly lidded - one more prominent than the other.

“Good,” Taehyung replies after a beat, smile lazy and dopey. “Really. Good, yeah, but I think I shouldn’t do any more.”

Jungkook takes another hit and holds the smoke deep in his lungs as he places the piece carefully on Jimin’s coffee table. He exhales slowly, the smoke floating creamy thick from between his lips and Jungkook feels himself sinking heavy into bliss.

“ ‘S fine, Taehyung,” Jungkook whispers. He settles back on the couch and tips his face to the side so he can better look at Taehyung. He’s about to say something about how amazing Taehyung’s skin looks - something about how its like he’s glowing, shimmering, unreal like those photo app filters that bling everything up, some glittering golden haze - but he doesn’t even know where to begin.

That makes him laugh. Which makes Taehyung laugh - that goofy guffaw that Jungkook loves so much.

He doesn’t really realize what he’s doing but suddenly Jungkook finds himself lifting his hand to stroke the side of Taehyung’s face with his knuckles. Taehyung’s hair tickles the tips of his fingers. “Pretty.”

Taehyung takes his hand with a laugh. Starts playing with this fingers. “Pretty?”

“So pretty, ‘m gonna die,” Jungkook sighs. Giggles.

“We talked about that,” Taehyung’s voice is suddenly so close to his ear. The hair on the back of Jungkook’s neck stands up and he almost moans. “In my cafe. That time. Remember? I said no dying.”

“I remember,” Jungkook mumbles, but the memory is strange now - like it didn’t actually happen to him, but the sensations he can recall are vivid, heavy, tangible shapes in his mind: the humid heat thick between them, sweat against Taehyung’s bare skin, the sound of Taehyung groaning into his mouth, Taehyung between his legs, Taehyung -

Jungkook starts laughing, because it's obscene, ridiculous, unreal. Everything feels perfect.

It reminds him of Namjoon’s party - this slow anticipation. It builds, obvious, with every brush of Taehyung’s fingers against his, with every slide of his palms against Taehyung’s thighs, with every look and shared smile like they’re the only ones in on this joke and Jungkook is filled to the brim with _Happy_ , overflowing.

Time passes honey-slow and honey-sweet. He doesn’t talk well when he’s stoned, so he just dozes, lulled by Taehyung’s presence beside him and the soft sounds of his friend’s conversation: their summer jobs, school, relationships, gossip and drama. At some point, pizza appears - many pizzas, actually - and Jungkook eats more than half of one which Taehyung seems to find very impressive. Jungkook has a quick thought, briefly sharp before it’s swallowed up by the thick of his high: wishes he had his camera so he could take photos because suddenly this evening seems _important_. The way his friends laugh and joke, relaxed, totally open. The way Taehyung looks. This feeling, this _Happy_ that’s unfiltered and pure, grounding in some strange way that Jungkook can’t quite understand, but knows he won’t forget.

But Jungkook also knows that if he tried to operate his camera right now, even if he had brought it, he would probably just mutter “whoa” a lot and get stuck on some random setting menu. So, there’s that.

At some point, Yoongi goes off to check on Jimin and it’s around then that Jungkook realizes that the temperature in the living room is beginning to creep close to uncomfortable, too many bodies in too small a space. Jimin’s apartment doesn’t have central air conditioning, just a shitty built-in unit installed in one of the living room windows that’s, admittedly, doing its best to cool the room but not quite getting the job done.

Jungkook glances over at Taehyung. Surely he, in his long-sleeved shirt, would be feeling warm or showing signs of discomfort - even high, Jungkook can still consider that. But Taehyung is just grinning, half-lidded and lazy and almost unreal as he listens in as Hoseok tries to pry more information out of Namjoon about Seokjin and what that’s all about. Taehyung’s skin does have a faint glisten to it, but it’s not from sweat - some kind of highlighter brushed deliberately against the highest planes of his face: his cheekbones, his nose, dusted on his cupid’s bow. Jungkook’s gaze drops to his lips.

“Hey,” he leans in as Namjoon reluctantly finishes explaining how Seokjin is in his post-grad program. “It’s kinda warm in here.”

“- wait, wait,” Hoseok is squinting at Namjoon. “ _Wait_. Do you guys share an office?”

“Yeah, we TA for the same class, too -”

“ _You’re_ Hot TA guy!” Hoseok crows. “You!”

“Me?” Namjoon squeaks.

Jungkook turns to Taehyung. “ ‘m hot.”

“Yes,” Taehyung agrees. “Yup.” Pops the ‘p’, makes it sound wet.

Jungkook doesn’t get it. “You wanna come get some...you know, air? Get some air on Jimin’s balcony? It’s in his room.”

“Let’s go to Jimin’s room,” Taehyung whispers back. “I wanna see it.”

They rise unsteadily and Jungkook pulls Taehyung along and if anyone comments on their departure, they don’t hear it.

And Jungkook is warm, really, wants fresh air, wants to make some shitty joke about them being on a balcony _again_ , like it means something - like its a _thing_ , but Jungkook doesn’t really know how to make the words go that way and -

\- they don’t even make it to the balcony, anyway.

Because Taehyung is laughing at the mess in Jimin’s room, something about it being messy in only a Jimin way, _don’t you think, Jungkook?_ and Jungkook thinks that maybe he gets it, the way Jimin’s clean clothes are in a neat pile on the floor instead of folded properly away in his dresser beside it, the way there are empty bottles of alcohol - fancy bottles, expensive bottles - carefully lined up across the top of his desk while art supples and strips of canvas cover the rest, but then Taehyung is pushing him back, back, until the backs of his knees hit Jimin’s mattress, eyes hazy dark and looking starved and, _oh_ , yes -

Taehyung’s scent is a thick blend of sweet and, just below that, something heady and male and Jungkook can’t help but press his entire face against his neck, can’t help but just breathe. Presses his mouth against the skin there, smearing against Taehyung’s choker, and Jungkook licks out, the dual sensation of Taehyung’s smooth, warm skin and the texture of his choker against his tongue is - a bit weird, to be honest. He tugs at the choker, just a little, careful because he doesn’t want it to snap, so he can mouth properly at Taehyung’s neck - but then Taehyung is gasping and whining like he _likes that_ and Jungkook feels so blissed out, so fucked. Bites down and sucks a sloppy mark where he wants to, feels Taehyung’s fingers tighten in his hair, feels him trembling in his lap.

“You taste so good,” Jungkook mumbles while Taehyung sighs and arches prettily against him. Jungkook presses his hands into Taehyung’s lower back and begins to slowly untuck his shirt while Taehyung tugs him tighter to his neck, sensitive and so needy. The shirt feels strange and liquid between Jungkook’s fingers, mercurial, but then there’s no more shirt to pull out and his fingers press against warm, dry skin instead. Taehyung is kissing him and it feels like it’s been hours and hours of this, but Jungkook knows it hasn’t, can’t even remember when they started kissing.

Night is golden and shuttered against their skin, stripes of neon glow from the city threaded thick with shadow through Jimin’s blinds, some vaporwave fantasy. Taehyung’s shirt is pooled around his elbows, all the buttons undone except for the bottom ones, belt loose and pants zipper pulled down. Jungkook continues nosing along Taehyung’s jaw while he squeezes his boyfriend’s sides, presses his thumbs against his nipples. Taehyung grinds slowly against him in his lap, making sweet, desperate noises while he shoves his own hands, trembling and eager, up the front of Jungkook’s shirt. Hands so greedy to feel and map, touch and press, skin flushed and hot: a slow undoing. They’ve done this so many times before, but something about this is different.

Jimin’s bedroom walls distort the music playing from the living room into a muffled noises - thumping bass and whisper-weak treble, the voices of their friends reduced to a hum of sound punctuated with sharp spikes of quick laughter. In the back of his mind, Jungkook wonders at how Jimin’s neighbors haven't started pounding on his door or lodged any complaints but - doesn’t matter. The thought vanishes, replaced instantly by the need to lick up Taehyung’s neck. Again. And, again.

“What’re we gonna do?” Taehyung shivers, breaking off into a moan as Jungkook tongues at his earring. Gives it a tug with his teeth.

“What do you wanna do?” Jungkook asks, words smeared against Taehyung’s ear. Taehyung doesn’t reply, just swallows thickly - Jungkook can hear it. “Hm?”

“We shouldn’t do anything in Jimin’s room,” Taehyung pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes are still glassy and dumb from the weed they smoked. “Not here. Not like this.”

Jungkook hums his acknowledgment. Heat suddenly seeps into his skin, but it’s a strange, buzzing sensation.“Ah, I’m so high, Tae. I’m fucked. Namjoon has good shit -”

Taehyung presses his mouth against Jungkook’s, tongues the bottom lip. “You’re gonna fuck me later,” he whispers, breath hot in the sliver of space between their mouths. Jungkook surges forward, lust driven and dumb, pure lizard brain impulse, kisses Taehyung hard like it’s a promise.

“Could fuck you _now_ ,” Jungkook mumbles, groping at Taehyung’s dick, the material of his briefs so thin and hot beneath his palm. The thought is quiet, distant, but he knows that he absolutely cannot have sex with Taehyung in Jimin’s bedroom.

He knows this.

Says anyway, “you want it, right now.”

“Later,” but Taehyung’s voice is strained. Jungkook can feel his thighs tense either side of him. Feels so dizzy, too, feels the room tilt and jerk fuzzy around him.

“Lemme suck you off,” Jungkook squeezes at the clothed bulge in Taehyung’s underwear, feels it twitch. The thick head of Taehyung’s dick is trapped between his abdomen and the tight band of his briefs; Jungkook is sure if he just nudges the band a bit, it’ll peak right out.

So he does. It strains against the band, already slick. Jungkook thumbs at it, spreads that wetness around, pauses when Taehyung grabs a fistful of his hair and _pulls_.

“I-Is that a bathroom?” Taehyung gestures at some space behind Jungkook, breathless.

Oh. That’s right.

Which is how Jungkook finds himself on his knees in Jimin’s ensuite, high as fuck, numbed out, whining around Taehyung’s dick. It’s thick in his mouth, hot, and he can feel his throat squeeze around it when he tries to take more. What he can’t fit in his mouth he rubs sloppily at with his thumb, with his fingers. Spit smears at the corner of his lips.

Taehyung is not being gentle. One hand is braced on the edge of the sink behind him, using it as leverage as he fucks Jungkook’s mouth with short, shallow thrusts. His other hand is tangled in Jungkook’s hair, guiding him into a messy rhythm. Taehyung is also no longer wearing his shirt; Jungkook can’t remember when it came off entirely, but in his periphery - blurred and wet with tears - on the floor there’s a red blur. That’s probably it.

It’s quieter in here compared to Jimin’s bedroom, but sound still bleeds in from the party. It’s just enough to render whatever words Taehyung’s been growling out into indistinct, urgent noise, but not loud enough to completely mask how he hisses and moans.

“I like that, _ah_ ,” Taehyung groans, and it’s loud, his grip in Jungkook’s hair tightening. “Like that, I like that -”

Taehyung comes quickly and Jungkook has him so deep in his mouth he can’t even taste it, just feels Taehyung’s dick pulsing against his tongue - but his orgasm seems to linger longer, whatever high Taehyung still has drawing it out, thinner and thinner until it finally snaps apart. 

Jungkook rises, gripping the counter either side of Taehyung, feels his knees pop and his thighs burn from the strain of resting his weight on them for so long. Taehyung is sleepy sweet when he kisses him, no heat left in him, just this softness. Makes a mewling sound against Jungkook’s lips, and when Jungkook pulls his briefs and pants back up from where they’d been shoved down around his hips Taehyung just noses and gently hums against his jaw.

“Your turn,” Taehyung murmurs, but Jungkook shakes his head.

“Later,” Jungkook says, pitching his tone suggestively like it’s a joke. “Later when we’re home.”

Taehyung kisses him, giggles into it. "Later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway spoiler alert the next chapter is just smut. I would say that around a quarter of it has been written but I really can't give a good guess when it'll be up :( Sorry to make you guys wait so long!! This fic isn't even like....serious lol.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the positive feedback and comments so far! Y'all great.
> 
> ps - I’m like 99% certain irl Hobi would be very disinterested and confused by vaporwave, let’s be real. Not This Hobi tho!!


End file.
